The Fallen Two
by Halloween Witch
Summary: After the turning of the Jasmine and Sora to the side of evil, the team and the two witches have hunted for the Gems of Darkness all over again to free them, but things don't quite turn out as they wish when the now evil girls get word of this… Sequel to 'Light vs. Dark Once More'
1. Did We Save Them?

_**Hello my dearest readers! Look at us! We're back with our final story of the series "The Fallen Two"! Its great to be back and Halloween Witch is here to start you off with this new story! How about we start off with a summery for the story hm? I think that'll do nicely!**_

_**Full Summery: After the turning of the Jasmine and Sora to the side of evil, the team and the two witches have hunted for the Gems of Darkness all over again to free them, but things don't quite turn out as they wish when the now evil girls get word of this… Sequel to 'Light vs. Dark Once More'**_

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 1: Did We Save Them?_

**Raphael's Point of View:**

It's been months since my girl was taken from me and turned into that monster like creature from the Gems of Darkness. It's been painful each night to look at the empty spot beside me and fall asleep to the cold bed. I miss the warmth she gave me and the smile she put on my face. I miss the jokes and pumblin's we pulled together and the smile I saw on _her_ face. I miss my Jazzy…

I wasn't the only one goin' through a depression rap though, Mikey was just as hell bent about it as I was, and surprisingly, so was Chiro, the little shit head that caused my girl so much grief and pain. Who knew he had a soft spot for her? I didn't even know he was one of her best friends until a few weeks ago when I was chatin' with his girl, Jinmay. It's been hard on us all, it's been like the life's been sucked out of us so we don't remember how to laugh or smile. The only ones I see doin' that anymore is the girls, and they're mostly doin' it to get us back into higher spirits. They keep tellin' us "we'll get 'em back", but with every passin' day, I've lost more faith in that.

We spent the past few months gather up those annoyin' Gems of Darkness all over again, at least this time we knew where they all were and it was easier to grab 'em. To be honest, we actually had the nine of them other then the Chalcedony Heart, which a small team of Leo, Chiro and Jinmay. They took that group specifically because of Leo and Chiro's on the go smarts and because Jinmay was a robot, so they brought along an extra helmet and knew she'd be alright since she couldn't get sick from all the blood and decayin' bodies, but she might hurl from how horrible it was.

I was sittin' up with Mike in the observatory deck watchin' Leo, Chrio and Jinamy come back with the Chalcedony Heart in one of their hands. I saw 'em run into the Super Robot's root and I'm willing to bet they were in the disinfecting area. With them back inside, Mike and I hurried down to the command center where the others and those witches were waiting. Halla and Greaka stood before the ten pedestals that held nine of the Gems of Darkness, and soon, when the others came up from bein' disinfected, they brought the last one to the last pedestal. Once it was in place, Halla and Greaka started to walk around the pedestals in opposite directions.

"Now we have all the gems..." Halla murmured.

"And now, with them all present," Greaka continued, "we can finish them once and for all. Raphael, if you please." She gestured me toward the first of the gems, the Opal Ring. I swung my arm and had the palm of my hand pointed at it and blasted at the gem a beam of white fire. The ring began to screech under the pressure of the fire and sudden snapped into a million pieces and the dark energy was vaporized.

"We cannot afford to waist any time with these gems, destroy the next before the girls discover what we have done." Greaka hissed and directed me toward the next one. I then directed my arm at the Sapphire Eye and blasted white fire at it as well. Its crystal like body shattered under the pressure and ended up in a pile from where it stood like the ring before it.

I went to hit the next one when a large wave of somethin' hit the robot head on and we were all shot from our places into the walls. I looked back and pointed my hand at the next Gem of Darkness, the Ruby Flame, but just before I could blast it, a dark vortex came and surrounded the other eight gems. They were lifted into the air and blasted out of the robot to multiple different areas of the galaxy and we had no power to stop them.

My fist hit the ground from where I'd fallen and swears were laced under my lips. _We were so close! So close! We only had eight gems to go! Now Jazzy'd be gone forever…_

Mike looked no better then I did. He curled up and cried on the floor before shoutin' and yelling as if he'd been stabbed or somethin'. The others tried to get close to him and comfort him, but he just pushed them back. Mike finally made his way over to me and curled up next to me, sobbing in his sorrow. I patted his back before I let my arm wrap around his shoulder as he sobbed. My own tears seemed to follow his and slipped from my eyes, but I didn't cry out, I couldn't, I felt like I'd been thrown into the fire of hell itself and was dyin' a slow and painful death inside it.

"Raph, Mikey-" Leo tried to talk to us, but Mike cut him off.

"Don't call me that." He sobbed through his cries of pain. "I'm not Mikey without Sora."

"But you love your nickname!" Donny gasped.

"I love Sora…" Mike sobbed and cried into my shoulder.

"Easy Mike," I did my best to speak without crackin'. "They're only doin' what they can."

"But without the gems, Sora and Jazz are gone forever!"

"Not necessarily." Snowy pointed out from her spot next to Gibson and the two of them turned on the computer behind them. They pulled up pictures of each of the Gems of darkness that escaped from here and pulled up a large map of the galaxy we were in.

"What we need is to gather the gems again and destroy them one by one rather then all at once, which apparently got the girls attention." Gibson explained. "The gems have been re-scattered across the galaxy, so we will have to search for them again, fortunately, Snowy and I recorded the energy waves of each of the gems before we destroyed them incase this took place. Snowy, if you please my dear."

Snowy nodded to him and typed away at the screen, bringin' up a picture of all the planets in the galaxy. "You see, as Gibson explained, we have a way of tracking the gems and it looks like all of them are in this galaxy, but they're all on different edges. It'll take us probably about a month or so find each one and destroy it, but it's possible, and freeing the girls is still possible."

"Then we should get started, we don't know what Jasmine and Sora may do in the time that we're busy with this or if the powers can not be revised if we don't do this quick enough." Antauri said as he meditated and floated off the floor toward the screen.

"Gibson, Snowy, plug us into the first location of the nearest Gem of Darkness, Sprx, fly us there, everyone else take a station and be ready for anything, I wouldn't be surprised if the girls did something to prevent us from turning them back to normal." Chiro ordered. "Hyper Force Go!"

**Third Person Point of View:**

Deep within the very galaxy that the Hyper Force and their friends were in was the home planet of Hell. Unlike the last time the team was there, the entire landscape was changed. The cave factor was still there with many chambers that led from one area to the next, but unlike the last time, they were all laced with crystals just like the planet of Kanjonia that housed the Diamond Temple within the crystal castle hidden chamber at the center of the planet. These crystals were black, but had enough light glowing out of them to give light to all those that were there. Dead bodies had been brought back from the dead and wandered the planet in search of life to feed on. They kept away from the center chamber however, where they're mistresses lived.

Within that very chamber, crystals of black, purple, and red colored the room. A majority of the green was centered around the large hot tube in the center of the room that seemed to take up the size of a king sized bed. Two thrones were at the back of the room, both equal in size and shape with a solid base and seat, but the back of the thrones were designed as if they were rock made webs. A chamber was attached to a wall that was directly next to the thrones that led to a large bed chamber for the two mistresses that lived there.

One of the mistresses, the one that was once called Sora, was entirely onyx black everywhere other then her eyes, which were a blood red that were demon and dragon like with thin slit like pupils. The claws on her hands and feet were sharp as they gripped a rock like branch that she held onto upside down over the throne chamber. She grinned a sharp toothed smile at the other mistress that was down below. Her torn rags for clothes had been changed as well. Black shorts covered the lower half of her body, just enough to hide what had to be hidden, the same with a strange shirt that was also black that only had enough material to hold back her breasts, there was nothing above, below, or behind that held it to her chest, so it is assumed it was by dark magic that it stayed in place. Over her shoulders however was a long sleeved jacket that flowed around her like a cape almost and was nearly down to her heels in length with holes in the back of it for her wings to sprout through and a hood to cover her head. Her hair was also long and curly that apparently had gotten into her face as she jumped down to greet the other mistress below, gliding on her wings before landing.

The other mistress, the one that was once called Jasmine, was just as black as her sister with the dark energy that turned them. Her entire body was below the water of the hot tub that she sighed evilly in, only her head, arms and claws were above the water. Her red eyes were closed unlike her sister's and her wings were spread out over the rock hard floor behind her to have them out of her way as she relaxed. No clothes were on her body as she didn't need any with her sister being the only one around and only dead people were on the planet along with her, so she wore nothing. Her hair was the only thing that had a color, other then black upon her other then her red eyes, which were a vibrant purple and red.

"Desdemona nee-chan, I have returned." Dark Jasmine, or apparently, Desdemona as Dark Sora had called her, peaked through the lids of her eyes to look at the figure the carefully approached her with a grin, being careful no to step on any part of skin or her sister's wings that were spread out around Dark Sora's feet.

"I see Nyxaray, its pleasing to see you as well." Desdemona told Dark Sora, or apparently now know as Nyxaray, softly. "Was your raid on the near by human world entertaining?"

"Quite, I found some clothes for you should any fools dare step into our chamber and you are still as you are."

"This will not be long my dear sister, only another month at most before the end of this comes for us."

Desdemona slowly rose from the hot tub she was in and Nyxaray assisted her as she was led back to her bed chamber. The lower half of Desdemona's body was reviled and showed a large extended piece of skin that came from her abdomen. You would almost think she had a back beach ball over the lower half of her body, but it was her skin, stretched and all, from the intercourse she had five months prior too with her love as a creature of good, Raphael, that created the being inside of her.

"To see you in such a state is nearly appalling Nee-chan. I should end the life that gave you this child." Hissed Nyxaray to her sister as her arm was wrapped around her shoulder and gripped both Desdemona's hands.

"Now, now dear Nyxaray, don't be so bitter, this new life within my dark body will create another to help us take over this universe, it is not a bad thing for us, only for the one who gave it to me, because he shall watch our child grow into the dark creatures he wishes it not to be and in the end, that creature, and I, will end him _permanently_." The sisters grinned at each other and from the dark mother came a gasp. Nyxaray halted instantly and picked her sister up into her arms before she flew them to the bed chambers to check her sister and make sure she was alright. When Nyxaray saw that her water had not broken and contractions still hadn't started, she relaxed and laid down next to her sister who turned onto her side so the weight of her child would not crush her pelvis.

"My apologies sister, my child has quite a bit of power and has been kicking and punching for a while, it tends to do so when I stay in the hot tub for too long."

"I just wish for this to be over with Nee-chan, to see you like this strikes fear in me that I thought I'd never feel again after our change."

"It will pass sister, you have nothing to fear." Desdemona smoothed the hair of Nyxaray under her hand and her sister curled into her, enjoying the dark comfort.

Suddenly however, Desdemona's eyes opened wide and looked around the room angrily. Nyxaray looked at her sister in worry before Desdemona took off into the air, spreading her wings wide to glide and came back to the throne room. She summoned a large crystal ball and looked inside the item. She growled at the image. Her old team mates had gathered all the Gems of Darkness and her once lover, Raphael, was destroying them one by one. He had already done away with the Opal Ring and had just finished with the Sapphire Eye. Desdemona's eyes glowed darkly as she landed on the ground and screamed as she sent a large beam of purple and black light out into space. She watched as Super Robot was hit and all the members inside were thrown away from the gems. With them separated, she called forth a dark vortex that wrapped around her before flying into the air and racing off into space.

"Stop them my darkness, stop them from ending us! Stop them from steeling our powers, our desires… and stop them from ruining everything!" Nyxaray hurried over to her sister once she was done using her powers and led her back to her chambers.

"They cannot stop us Desdemona nee-chan, we are too powerful." The younger dark girl said.

"Not as much as we had been my dear sister, those _imbeciles_ just destroyed the Opal Ring and the Sapphire Eye before I could intervene." Desdemona hissed. "We must prevent them from finding the rest of the gems that I've now scattered into space."

"Let me stop them sister, it would be easy for me." Nyxaray nearly pleaded her sister.

"If I was not in the condition I was in, I would, should you be gone however and I begin labor, I most likely will not survive, and I fear leaving you alone with my child, remember that it is the child of not only myself, but also of Raphael."

"Hai, hai Nee-chan, then at least let me send away our warriors of the dead; they have been _dying _for some fresh meat lately."

Desdemona sighed. "I will agree sister; do as you wish with them, now I will go rest." Desdemona curled onto her side upon the large bed there and Nyxaray flew from the chambers to the surface of the planet. Once she landed, she summoned the dead creatures toward her and they nearly piled on top of each other to get to her, but didn't get within twenty feet of her.

"It is time my warriors." She addressed the large crowd. "Your first order from my sister and I is to protect the remaining Gems of Darkness, do not prevent them from destruction or it will be your destruction that will befall." A sudden dark light colored black and red raced toward her body. She stayed in place and caught the flying item in her hand. The sudden heat from the objects projection created a crater below Nyxaray. She simply floated there above the crater and glared at the object within her hands, it was the Chalcedony Heart, at least there was one Gem of Darkness that she could protect without leaving her sister in her time of need.

"_Now go." _

**Witch's Note:**

**How was that people? So much info for one little chapter to start you off with! I hope you all loved it and plan to send us in Reviews and Questions! We love to see and read those! And without them these stories wouldn't be possible! **

**Oh! I almost forgot! We also have a new poll up for those of you who want to vote! We want to know which good girl gone bad from our story series you like best, Desdemona (Jasmine) or Nyxaray (Sora). **

**Also my dear readers, I'm sure you've heard about the deletion of most of the work on our wonderful site of Fanfiction. One of my good friends have already been hit, and i think its time we set these people strait. For any of you who haven't signed the petition, i've got the website here for you, so if you love and believe in Fanfiction, sign it! I'm putting it on my profile so just copy and past it since it won't let me post on the chapter.  
**

**We'll see you next week with the second chapter from Greka! Love you all!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. Locating at Least Three Gems

**The Fallen Two**

**Chapter 2: Locating At least 3 Gems**

**Unuge Greaka Fenasa's Point of View:**

_Dear Azia, just when everything could've been changed for better, it doesn't._ The term fitting this might be: 'In crap to our ears', as I heard once. It took months to gather the gems and when we only got rid of two, they disappeared into unknown directions, even me and Halla can not find them. At least Snowy and Gibson should be able to trace them, if not us.

Simply wondering around, having nothing to do, I found myself in the bedroom part of the robot, where I heard some quite sobs. Using a see-through spell, I took a peek and saw Michelangelo lying on his bed looking at, _I think they called it an MP-3 player_, and was listening to music. _Poor fella. Hmmmm, maybe I can help out in this case. _

"Gefultuma hie baet heo onslaepe." I chanted and it put him to sleep. _Sleeping spells work like a charm. _Using another little spell I made sure that his dream was not a nightmare. A ghost of a smile was proof enough for me. As I turn to leave…

"Yip!" I exclaimed when turned, seeing Halla standing right behind me. _Great Desert, I hate it when people do that. I'm not that young, you know!_

"What are you doing?" Halla asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Slacking around, with the faith of everything is in danger?" Halla wondered.

"Not that kind of nothing." I replied and walked to the command center.

"Are there different kind of nothings?" Halla wondered to herself.

"Being almost five-thousand years old you only knew of only one kind of nothing?" I asked back and took a turn, before she could reply to that.

"Any luck with finding those gems?" I heard Leonardo wonder when I entered the command center with Halla on my heels.

_You're quiet Greaka, did I truly frighten you that much?_ Halla questioned me sarcastically within my mind.

_If you must know, I did a little sleeping charm on Michelangelo. The fellow needs some good dreams once in a while. _I telepathically told Halla.

_Funny, I did the same to Raphael. _Halla said.

_Looks like we're on the same mind wave again._

_When haven't we been on the same wave?_ She retorted.

_Touché._

"We were able to locate three of them thus far. Each one is in on a different planet on the edges of the solar system we're in, but at least they're close to each other." Snowy explained.

"Well where are they?" Sprx asked them.

"These three are the closest planets we could find with the gems on them are Zhaliid, Shibo-Kasai and Dasos." Gibson pointed at the screen at three different planets. One of them looked like fire struck it and destroyed any life on it, also looking recent, the second one looks entirely frozen, I guess, since the surface is covered by very thick blotches of clouds and the third looks…rather alive, it's got a forest on it, water, some mountains. _Strange for them to hide a gem there, but then again, 'expect the unexpected' as some might say and that is unexpected._

"What are we waiting for then? Invitations? Let's go the closest one and get that gem!" Nova said and no one argued with her on that matter.

**Helloooooooo readers! This is UgunsGreka Fans! Hope you liked this, I haven't written anything in a while, so I might be a little rusty and everything and a tad short too. Hope it doesn't last long.**

**Sūdos līdz ausīm is in Latvian and real. I tried to translate it somehow.**

**The spell Greaka used, I found on Merlin Wiki Sleeping Spell Section. I got no clue what's the translation for it.**

**Hm, nothing else to say, besides this: review!**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	3. Fiery Zhaliid

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 3: Fiery Zhaliid_

**Raphael's Point of View:**

_Damn, I think that might've been the best night's sleep in a long time I've had since… well, I'd rather not think about it if I can. _I shook my head as I sat up from me and… _her_ bed on the Hell's Fire. _I guess one of those witches must've put me under. I better thank whoever did, and pray they did the same for Mike._

I got up from my bed and grabbed on my gear before I headed out into the command center where some of the others were. I saw Mike had finally gotten up, lookin' a little better then he had before he went to bed. Sora changin' evil hasn't exactly settled with him very well, nor did Jazzy's change with me, but we gotta keep movin' forward if we wanna save them.

Besides Mike, I also saw Chiro, looks like he didn't get much sleep either. He paced back and forth before the computer that apparently Snow and Gibson left up to show the locations of three of the Gems of Darkness that've been located, though which ones they were, however, we didn't know.

The last ones that were up were those two witches Halla and Greaka. It's like the two of them stay in the command center all the time now, I've hardly seen 'em outta here. They were meditatin' on the floor like they normally do unless they're helpin' us out, and I'm startin' to believe that's how they sleep and get their rest like that. _Maybe that's why Leo, Master Splinter and Antauri do it so often…_

I shook my head softly and walked into the command center. Everyone looked over at me who were here for a moment before I plopped myself down next ta Mike on the floor near the witches. He sighed and leaned on my shoulder once I got settled and I lifted my arm up and patted his back a few times. I may not be a very affectionate guy, but I knew my brother needed someone to lean on, and me and Mike were holdin' onto each other since we're both in the same boat with our girls out there all, evil like an all… we've found a bit of comfort in each other we've never had before, durin' this dark time.

"Did you sleep alright Raphael?" Halla questioned me, no botherin' to open 'er eyes when she asked.

"Yeah, that have something to do with you or yer other witchy friend?"

Halla and Greaka peaked through their eyes to look at me and Mike before goin' back into their meditation. "We believed you needed some help to get the sleep you needed to go on the missions we are about to partake in, everyone needed their rest, we put everyone under with some good dreams for at least eight hours so you would all be rested and ready for whatever is thrown at you."

"You make it sound like we're goin' inta battle right now." I noted.

"Because we are soon Raphael, and we need you most of all to break the curse set upon Jasmine and Sora." Halla stood up from the ground and left Greaka on her own to meditate in the center of the room while Halla walked to the computer and beckoned me over there. I pulled Mike to his feet and sat him in the chair closets to me should he need me while I talked with the witch. "We know of three locations where three of the Gems of Darkness are located within the galaxy that they've been spread in, but we don't know which ones are where, nor do we have a way of destroying them without the help of your power-"

"Ya mean you can't blow 'em up with all your witchy powers?" I couldn't believe what I was hearin'. She and her friend are these all powerful witches, yet they can't destroy a weakened gem to save me and Mike's girls.

"Calm yourself Raphael and I will finish my explanation." Halla sighed and turned back to the screen. "Sadly, you are right that Greaka and I can't break the gems, for some reason, our powers are ineffective toward them compared to the powers Jasmine had given you. Your powers are unique and much more powerful then ours are and work on a certain wavelength that can destroy these gems where ours can not, not without watching you perform these powers and trying to mimic them, but that would take too long and the girls could be permanently changed by then."

"So then what are ya suggesting? And where the hell are you even goin' with this subject of yours?" I snapped angrily at the calm lookin' witch that apparently didn't care what I called her, she just stayed as she was, calm and annoyin' the hell outta me.

"Shut your trap and listen before you make accusations Raphael." Greaka hissed loudly from her spot with golden cat like eyes glaring at me. "Halla is getting there, just be patient."

"Whatever Witchy." I snarled. I was gettin' angrier by the minute and with no one to stop me, I think we might have a problem on our hands if this Greaka chick and I get out of control, not like cared anyway; I just wanted to snap 'er-

"Stop it Raph, let them finish." I whipped my head around to look back at Mike who sadly looked up at me, tears filled his eyes. "I want Sora back just as much as you do with Jazz, but yelling at the people trying to help us isn't helping. Please, just calm down and listen for a little bit longer, then we'll go find the Gems of Darkness and save them. Okay?"

I felt my temper soften when I looked over at my baby brother. Seein' him so broken, I couldn't help but listen, no matter how much I was pissed on the inside. I nodded to him and turned back the calm witch that stood before me.

"M'sorry." I sighed out my apology, but let it be known.

"It is alright Raphael, I understand your pain." Halla nodded to me. "As I was telling you earlier, your powers are the only ones that can destroy the Gems of Darkness, so an idea popped into my head about we can split up and still destroy the gems while you're not around the group constantly."

"Say what?" She had be confused beyond what even Mike's done to me in the past.

Greaka rolled her eyes annoyed like. "What she's saying is that you should use you powers to make an object of some kind to harness your powers to be used by a group that you're not apart of to destroy the gem of the planet another group goes to, plus it means we can split up and travel faster to hopefully get the girls back faster."

"One problem with that," I cut her off when she'd gotten her say in. "I don't know how to make anything like that!"

"Calm yourself Raphael, Antauri, your father and I will be assisting you with this task. We are going to be there to try and keep you as calm as possible, which is why my partner shall not be there, since your stress level goes up whenever you two speak with one another." Halla motioned me to follow her. "We should start immediately, once you have an object ready, we shall send it with the first group who shall consist of Violet, Snowy and Tiffany, due to their adaptations to extreme level heated planets, along with Nova, due to her fire like abilities since they shall be journeying to the planet known as Zhaliid, a planet that has recently become ablazed."

"Can I come with your guys?" Halla and I looked over at Mike as he slowly got up from his spot and pleaded with the witch. "I promise I won't cause any trouble." My little brother was pleadin', nearly ready to get on his hands and knees to come with us.

Halla turned 'er head slightly to the side at his behavior. "I certainly don't see why not, but you must be quiet and allow for Raphael to concentrate on the task he has been given."

My little brother nodded and hurried after us as we journeyed down the hallways to the room I was apparently supposed to enter. Halla opened the door and led me inside, Mike quietly following behind me before she shut the door.

**Violet's Point of View:**

"Promise me that you'll be careful upon the planet's surface?" Antauri had asked me the same question for nearly the tenth time and I was starting to lose it. I know that it's normal for me to do that, but normally Antauri keeps me calm instead of nearly enraging me. I know he means well, but… it's really ticking me off. I felt the veins on my forehead begin to pop and Antauri noticed it too when he shut up. I sighed and look away from him.

"My apologies Violet, I just want to be sure you and the others will be alright." I gave him a quick kiss and jumped back to grab my bazooka on the table.

"Antauri, stop worrying, I'll be fine, and so will my sisters and Nova. I mean, all we're doing is looking for a Gem of Darkness on a fire planet. That's nothing we can't handle. Remember what planet we lived on before we joined the Hyper Force?" Antauri sighed, but nodded to me.

"I know Violet, though the thought of our pervious allies attacking you bothers me greatly. I am concerned with all your safeties, though I understand that you must attack them to accomplish our task. Be safe and remember to hold this close to you for when you find the gem." He then handed me a small thin knife like weapon that had three points on it and a red cloth of some type tied around the handle. It had a bright red glow to it and looked strangely familiar.

"What is this Antauri?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"That is the weapon Raphael has put all his power into for you to destroy the Gem of Darkness you find on this world with. It is called a sai. It is Raphael's personal weapon. He placed his power into both of them and has given one to your group that we will drop off here on Zhaliid's surface with the ship for you to follow your way back to us or receive a lead to another planet with another Gem of Darkness."

"Is Raph really okay with us taking his favorite weapon?" I questioned him worriedly as I held the glowing weapon in hand.

"We questioned Raphael about that as well, he said that it didn't mater to him, all he wanted was Jasmine back, after that he'd worry about his favorite weapons." Antauri kissed my forehead one more time. "Be careful."

"Tell me that one more time and I'll blow your face off." I growled. _I was getting really ticked over this…_

Antauri simply chuckled and backed away from me. "Some time with the girls will do you good Violet, and some time away from my worry. I shall leave you be now, have a safe journey." He then left me alone at the entrance to the small ship that Otto had prepared for us to use for our travel and decent to the fiery world. The Super Robot would be flying off toward the next planet with group two while we handled the Gem of Darkness on this one.

I sighed and sat down on the outside of the ship, waiting for the rest of the girls to enter. I soon saw Nova enter the hanger bay with Sprx right behind her. He gave her a deep sloppy kiss and ran off before she could hit him. She whipped the extra drool off her lips and turned to see me waiting by the door. She hurried over to me and sat down on the ground.

"Antauri finish his good-bye to you yet?" The yellow monkey questioned me and I rolled my eyes.

"The man could hardly let me go and kept asking me to be safe and all that crap, _he _nearly gave me a reason to blow off _his_ face." Nova turned to me in question and looked at me worriedly.

"You two had a fight?" She blinked her eyes before she snorted nervously. "I know you two have your disagreements from time to time and he has to calm you down, but you wanting to kill him or getting into a fight? That just doesn't sound normal for you two to me."

"He was just being overprotective and he knew it, he finally backed off before you and your sloppy kissing boyfriend showed up." The female monkey before me gasped and turned away from me blushing.

"He was just being playful!" Nova huffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say honey, either way, I saw you were about to deck him."

"Honestly… that damn idiot… why did I ever fall for him?"

"Nova, we can't always help who we fall in love with. I mean, look at me and Antauri! We're nearly as opposite as you and Sprx."

"Yeah… I guess…"A sudden giggling halted our conversation and we looked up to see the last two of our group coming, Otto and Gibson no where in sight. I raised my eye brow and Nova did too as we looked at them.

"Yo girls! We gotta go!" Both of my sisters jumped at my yelling and ran toward the ship at blinding speed.

"I call shot gun!" Tiffany jumped into the front seat and plopped down across from the driver side.

"I'm driving!" Snowy hopped herself into the driver's seat and strapped herself in. I sighed and Nova snickered before we entered the ship.

"I feel so sorry for you Violet." She patted my shoulder and sat down in the seat behind Snowy. I sat down in the seat behind Tiffany and rolled my eyes.

"Don't be, you'll suffer just as much as I am when we all get married to our guys and you end up being their sister in law." The girls up front laughed at Nova's expression and we Snowy turned on the ship and backed it out of the hanger bay door. Once we were out into the open space, Snowy blasted off in the direction of fiery planet where our first stop was.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It took a short while over an hour or so to reach the planet of Zhaliid, even at top speed. It was just like the guys had described when we looked up the planet's history. It was recently burnt by some unknown reason, and I'm willing to be that that reason is the Gem of Darkness that landed here. Before that it was filled with life, and I'm willing to bet that as soon as the gem is dealt with, this place should turn back to normal, if we're lucky…

Snowy easily landed the ship in a location where there was not much fire around other then some lasting flames on the previously living plant life around the small crater field. The girls and I easily slipped out of the ship and we immediately came face to face with a large blast of humid air nearly the same heat that I used to remember feeling while we were still inside Volcadus, ah… just like home…

"So where do we go first Sis?" Tiffany questioned Snowy as she pulled out a tracker she had from inside her head.

"It looks like the signals coming from south of here." Snowy answered. "Keep your eyes peeled though guys, anything could happen here, and if the girls are after us, we can expect their best, if not, then even them."

"I don't know if we can handle taking them on without the others and a few more Gems of Darkness taken out." Nova shivered. "Remember the day they were changed?"

"I agree with Nova, should we run into both of them, we immediately stop this raid and wait until they leave before we destroy the gem." I ordered. "If not, we continue as planned."

"If we happen to run into either of them, I think we'd fair better if Sora should be our opponent." Snowy noted quietly. "Sora didn't have powers like Jasmine did, she could still be learning how to use them and it takes a long while to learn how to control powers."

"But Sora's still powerful." Tiffany said quietly. "Master Splinter and the others taught her ninjutsu, so she knows how to handle situations where she could subdue us all until Jasmine arrives to help her finish us off."

"Let's not dwell on this." I snapped over all of them so they'd shut it. "This isn't helping us find the gem here, Snowy, keep tracking, the rest of you, keep your eyes out, ears open and mouths shut."

It was silent after that. No one spoke in fear of missing something out of the ordinary of this planet as we continued to look for the treasure we seeked. Though the only thing we saw really out here was fire and once living things. Trees barely stood in the ground and their thin trunks now reduced to a thin skeleton of what they once were. Much of the ground was dry, yet it still held its more soil like material and had yet to feel like sand from its nutrients being lost. I could feel some of the moisture still between my toes. It was still holding on, the life of the planet. It was waiting for the fire to stop and for the life to be able to come back with a little sun and water.

Our walk continued on the planet's surface for who knows how long, but I know it was a long time as the fire slowly dimmed away from the areas we came from and was stronger before us, telling the girls and I that we were approaching the spot where the gem must have landed. Snowy's tracker even began to start beeping crazy like. I pulled out my bazooka from over my shoulder and Tiff pulled out her plant spell book. Nova unleashed her larger hands and Snowy pulled out one of her needles laced with drugs and what not she carried on her.

Suddenly, Snowy's tracker when off like crazy and then suddenly stopped, completely shutting off before we looked before us to look at a large crater with a red light at the center of it. As I walked closer to it, I saw how the body of the gem (which I'm more then positive it was) was a flame, and the only gem we knew to have a flame like body was the Ruby Flame.

Tiffany quietly jumped down into the crater and slowly reached for the gem. She was gently able to grasp it in her hands before we head a scream, and it all went downhill from there. Tiffany was caught in the grip of a bony hand that held her wrist in a death grip, _no pun intended Sis_, and pulled her closer to the body. I couldn't get a good shot since I feared I'd hit my sister.

Snowy threw down the tracker, the damn thing was broken anyway, and threw her drug infected needles at the thing that help Tiffany. Once the drugs hit the body, it began to sizzle and scream. It released Tiffany and Nova rushed in to pull her and the Ruby Flame back to safety while I fired my bazooka at the bastard. Its body detonated on impact and the remains scattered in many directions of all kinds, at least it didn't hit us however.

I gasped for air as the heart attack I'd just gotten from almost loosing a sister started to calm down. "Is everyone alright?" I questioned over the three girls with me.

"I'm okay Vi, thanks." I nodded to my youngest sister and the other girls nodded.

"We're alright as well Violet; I think your shot killed it, hopefully. I can't check for life or _after_life readings with my tracker broken as it is." Snowy informed me.

"Then we'll have to do this the old fashion way." I activated my rocket pack and flew up into the air. "Someone grab the Ruby Flame and stay in the center of the group, I'm positive we're going to see more of the living dead here." The girls nodded and I saw Snowy grab hold of the gem in one of her hands and her needles in the other before she and the other girls flew up into the sky. We flew in a sort of lengthy triangle pattern with me at the front, Snowy behind me and Tiffany and Nova both behind her to cover her sides and behind.

I suddenly saw movement on the ground below us and motioned for the girls to hang back for a moment. I flew ahead while Tiffany and Nova looked after Snowy and I flew ahead. I caught the sight of our ship and millions of bodies all over it. The creatures were trying to destroy it or get inside, but I'm willing to bet it wasn't the latter.

"Tiffany! I need you to clear off the ship!" I called out and my sister came flying over with Nova and Snowy close behind, but they hung back when I motioned them to stay back at bit.

"_Acka_!" My youngest sister shouted and from the book in her arms came multiple vines that flew at our ship, knocking the living dead right off it. Our ship was cleared with minor damaged that could be overlooked at the time and I led my sisters and Nova right toward the ship.

"Snowy! Get on the ship and get her powered up after you store the gem! Nova, Tiffany! Help me protect the ship until Snowy's ready!" The girls got to work and Snowy flew inside the ship with the gem and I heard her start the engine.

Many more of those undead people came from all around and were marching toward our ship. Nova kept most of them back by making holes and craters in the ground and Tiffany made large, thick walls of thorny vines to surround our ship. I fired my weapon only when necessary (which was quite surprising since I love blasting stuff) as we waited for my younger sister's word.

A sudden scream from the sister we were waiting on forced us all to freeze in fear. We turned to look back at the door to the ship and watched as my sister's body was thrown out onto the dirt; a fresh wound was on her head, a large dent where blood was seeping out of. If any of the wires from her head hit that…!

"Tiffany! Nova! See what you can do to stop her bleeding before she accidentally electrocutes herself! I'll take care of the ship and the gem!" The girls nodded and I hurried onto the ship, leaving Snowy in their hands.

The ship was quiet as I stepped onboard. It was dark and the engine had been turned off from where Snowy had put it on. One of those dead things (and I pray that its _only_ one or a few of them rather then what it _could_ be) must have snuck up behind her and dealt that blow and taken the gem, which means I have no choice but to destroy it when I see it rather then wait for the safety of space.

I held my bazooka in one had, my finger only just above the trigger, while my other hand held the power infused sai Raphael has willingly given up to use to use to destroy the gem. I looked around, watching in the dark for the red glow I needed to find. I turned on my night vision and looked around-

A scream suddenly shot itself from my mouth before I could stop it. One of the dead creatures had snuck up behind me and grabbed my tail. I whipped around and the first thing to hit the creature was the sai in my hand. Once stabbed, the creature cried out in pain and thrashed about, knocking the sai out of my hands, before releasing me and its own body shattered to pieces and the gem fell to the ground. I slowly rose from my spot and watched the weapon carefully, worried it might strike back.

The weapon, Raphael's sai, however, didn't move, nor did it change shape or color, it merely sat there with its red glow and waited to be held. I then sprung back into action and grabbed the sai, nearly tossing my prized and precious bazooka to the back of the ship. I held the weapon over my head and with its handle in my deathly grip between two sweating metal palms, I thrusted the large, thin knife like weapon into the heard of the Ruby Flame at the base of my knees.

Once the item was stabbed into the gem, I felt the darkness shattering inside the gem; it was antagonizing as I had to force my body to hold the sai inside of it as it used its purifying powers to destroy the gem entirely. Something finally gave way and the gem shattered into tiny pieces, the pieces of ruby were no longer possessed by darkness, they were only ordinary crystals now.

I breathed heavily as I leaned up against a seat and tried to recover from my adrenaline rush. It left me winded, and the power that was in the gem was no easy feature to deal with. Even with the girls filled with the power from these gems, they're still a formidable foe. _Now I really know I'm losing it, I'm talking about a piece of jewelry as if it's a person I can fight…_

"Violet! You okay in there?" I looked up from my spot and looked at my youngest sister as she curiously poked her head into the ship's door and looked over at me against one of the seats. I waved to her quietly before I leaned back my head and sighed.

"Its okay to come on now, get Snowy onboard and get us out of here." My breathing was slightly shaking from the little energy I had left and I could see that Tiffany recognized that. She nodded and rushed outside and she and Nova rushed in with Snowy's unconscious body in their arms. They set her on a bed in the back and Nova took over piloting the ship. Tiffany helped me into a seat and got me strapped in and checked over Snowy as Nova flew us off the surface.

"Oh wow! Vi! Nova! You guys have got to see this!" I turned in my seat to see Tiffany looking out the window at something below on the planet. I looked out my own window and gasped in shock.

The planet was healing itself as we flew further and further away from it. Without the Ruby Flame's dark power to destroy the life here, it has nothing else to do but heal. The red and dark brown waste land we once saw soon turned dark and light green all over, fields and forest's grew back, and I'm hoping some of the wildlife does as well.

"That is pretty cool…" Nova whispered as she looked over through the side window.

"It is," I heaved myself off my seat and Tiffany ran over to me. "Common Tiff, help me to the computer so I can make a report to the others."

**Nyxaray's Point of View:**

A dark peace has befallen our home since I set out our warriors to protect the Gems of Darkness. Desdemona Nee-chan has been spending even more time in her hot tub to sooth the pain she feels when her child kicks and punches the inside of her. Oh how I wished I could take this pain away from her and just help her deliver the child now, but Nee-chan believes that the time isn't right yet for the child to be born.

I sudden feeling came over me however as I stepped inside of our personal chamber. Desdemona Nee-chan had been resting for the last few hours and I thought I'd be time to wake her for something to eat and nourish herself and the child she carries. The feeling that I apparently felt was not only mine to feel. Nee-chan sat up in her bed nearly in a cold sweat of fear. I set down the tray I had and rushed over to her.

"Nee-chan? What is it? Is it that weird feeling?" I questioned her as I held her up on the bed.

"Nyxaray, dear sister, turn me on my side please, you're crushing the baby and I." I gasped and quickly nodded before turning her onto her side, allowing the baby's swollen home of my sister's lower abdomen to spread out over the bed and my sister to breath easier without the pressure on her organs.

"Was it the baby or the feeling that woke you Nee-chan?" I questioned her once her breathing had settled out.

"That feeling…" my sister growled. "Those cretins have destroyed another gem!"

"Please Nee-chan! Let me fight them, so long as we wait here, they will destroy more gems and make us weaker, you cannot handle that with the baby you carry."

My sister looked up at me with angry, but understanding eyes. She knew all that was at risk here. Should I leave, she would be hardly protected and the baby could come any moment, but should I stay and tend to her, those monstrosities could claim all the other gems and turn us back to what we once were, and we can't have of either, but we must choose one to deal with now, and the other later.

"Go." My sister finally whispered to me. "Go, teach them a lesson, protect any gems you come across or scatter them about to another location, but do not take too long Nyxaray, I can only do so much on my own."

"I promise I shall be back in no more then a week Nee-chan, I promise!" I gave my sister a quick hug before I let my wings spread from my back and I jumped into the air. The wind hung under my wings long enough for my wings to get a grip on it and shoot me out of our bed chambers and into the passageway that led to the outside of the planet we now lived on and into the space around it.

_You better watch yourself you rotten monkeys, mutants, humans and whatever else is apart of your team._ I seethed inside my head. _I will destroy you and protect the Gems of Darkness, my sister and her unborn child if it's the last thing I do!_

**Witch's Note:**

**Well! What a chapter! I guess the girls did alright on a mission by themselves and we had a few sad and cute moments with Mikey- I mean Mike and Raph (looks around for Michelangelo and sighs when he's not around.) Phew… anyway… we'll see you all next week with a chapter from Greka and another team for her to play with and another Gem of Darkness to destroy? Or will Sora get there first? I'm afraid even I don't know that yet, since its Greka's turn…**

**Love you all! Send in any Questions and please send in Reviews and if you haven't voted for your favorite girl that's gone bad yet, do it now since I might take down the poll soon for another one!**

**Also, for those of you who didn't know, I'm starting to update 'The Black Ninja' again and I'm trying to get back on track with that, expect another chapter today, and for those of you who didn't see the other chapter, it was updated yesterday.**

_**Halloween Witch!**_


	4. Frozen Lock & Shock

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 4: Frozen Lock & Shock_

**Donatello's Point of View:**

I saw the planet Zhaliid starting to heal itself through the computers and scanners, as the girl's ship returned.

"The gem is gone for good!" Tiffany announced as she came in the center.

"Leaving only seven to shatter." Violet came in next.

"That's certainly good news." Gibson nodded.

"Party time later, we still got more to get rid off before something bad happens." Sprx said. The last statement raised some eyebrows, like saying 'oh that what happened to the girls isn't bad enough, is it?' _Seriously, how exactly did Nova end up loving Sprx? They're pretty much opposite. Then again, so are April and Casey._

"Mind if I stay here?" Coral asked, when she walked up to me.

"I don't mind." I replied.

"How are you?" She asked, I guess trying to strike up a conversation.

"As good as one can be in this situation." I replied, though there are two who have it bad.

"I gathered. So what kind of odds do we have to get things straight?" Coral wondered.

"The odds? Good for us now, but if something happens, then the tables will be turned and then it's good for the bad buys."

"Like what?"

"All of the Gems suddenly changing locations for one."

"Oh yeah, like when that happened when the second gem was destroyed."

"Hopefully after this, everything will be peaceful again."

"What is a peaceful life, anyway?" Coral asked as she looked at me.

"I guess when everything is calm and perfect for one."

"Have you ever had a peaceful life before?"

"We had a sort of peaceful life before. Well, as peaceful mutant turtles can have. Don't think I've had one since."

"So can you at least describe this 'peaceful life', as I never had one in my life?"

"I thought you didn't have any thing else to do? Besides guarding the Emerald Lock."

"Yeah, but that doesn't always mean a peaceful life. Sure, all we did was guard the Emerald Lock, but we were more or less always were bound to our home, never to really go somewhere to see the sites at the very least. Not what I call a perfect life." Coral slightly argued back.

"Touché." I nodded. "Peaceful life… that was a long time ago …" I thought quietly, but loud enough for Coral to hear. "Wait a sec… I think peaceful life had quiet moments, but you're not bored. Also…" I started, before turned to look at Coral and I got lost in those deep blue pools she calls eyes by looking at them for a while or maybe few seconds, I don't know. I felt like I in a trance.

"Hey you two!" Water Lilly called at us, so we turned our heads to her. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Eh… no, nothing at all." Coral replied quickly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? The sooner we get over with this mess, the better!" Water Lilly said, before walking off.

"Let's go then?" Coral asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

**UgunsGrekaFansUgunsGrekaFans**

After a quick check on the ship for any damages and whatnot, me, Water Lilly, Coral, Otto and Jinmay got on it to fly to Shibo-Kasai. Soon it started to get cold, so I switched it from air conditioning to heating.

"Could the Emerald Lock really freeze an entire planet over the short time it's been there like this?" I wondered, as the small ship flew closer to the newly frozen planet, while the thermometer about the planets temperature just keeps going down.

"Not sure. It was in an underwater chamber, nothing much to freeze there, but we don't know the full extent of what it can do." Coral replied.

"This reminds me of that one time when a cold spell was placed over Shuggazoom." Otto said as we entered the clouds.

"Cold spell?" Jinmay questioned.

"Oh yeah, you weren't for that, were you? Well it went like this…" Otto started telling about the almost ice age on his planet. _An ice witch fused with an ice scorpion? Talk about seen it all._

After good ten minutes we managed to get through those giant, thick clouds onto the planet. It looked like it had a civilization on it before the gem appeared, but now everything, and I do mean _everything_, is frozen. Houses, trees, cliffs, rivers, even the people! They're turned into people-sickles. Judging from the poses each has, none suspected of the sudden ice age.

"Wow, Nova would've have had a fit, if she would've had to come here." Otto looked out the window.

"We better find that gem, the sooner the better. I doubt those people down there will last long in that ice." Jinmay said, as the scanners picked up the gems signal. It lead us to a cave that was made completely out of ice and snow. Since it wasn't big enough for the ship, we went foot to get closer to the gem. The cave had tunnel, which seemed just to go down for a while, before it went up a bit, where we found a big ice block door.

"Not a problem." Otto said, changing his hands to saws and he cut the ice blocks open to an ice chamber with the Emerald Lock in it.

That's when we saw that someone was already there. A girl with dark onyx skin color, long black claws, black shorts, a black top and over her shoulders however was a long sleeved jacket that flowed around her something like a cape that also has a hood, which right now is covering her head, so all we can see it her nose and mouth. _Something about this girl feels familiar, but what?_

"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in. Or should I say reptiles and monkeys?" She said, looking at us.

"Listen, you better get out of the way. That gem is dangerous." Coral said.

"I don't think so." She snapped her fingers and the ground broke open in several places, as, I guess, zombies started to crawl out of them.

"Destroy them." She commanded and the zombies obeyed, going straight for us to attack.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jinmay commented, as we tried to fight off the zombies. These zombies are not as thought as those Formless Ninja, but they're still though in their own right, until you manage to break them up to badly, like slicing them in half or shooting laser beams right at them. Apparently the cold wasn't helping them either, since they moved a bit stiff, _though I can't complain about that, cuz I'm kind of freezing myself_. With the cold advantage, or disadvantage depending on how you look at it, we got rid of those zombies fast enough and now the only thing standing between us and Emerald Lock is that girl.

"Now all we have to do is get by her and get rid of the Gem!" Otto said triumphal, as the last of the zombies turned to dust.

"I don't think so." The girl said, slightly shaking her head, and the Emerald Lock started to glow, before it flew through the roof away.

"What the-!" Water Lilly exclaimed.

"You won't touch anymore of the gems. Not if I can help it." The girl replied. The girl then proceeded to take off her hood and… let's just say shock is the right word, because that girl is…

"Sora?" I asked, making sure I see right. All we got as a reply was a dark smirk and a demonic chuckle.

**(In the voice of Katz from 'Courage the Cowardly Dog') Shocking, isn't it? **

**(Normal voice) Yes it is. Anyone saw that happening? Anyone? Okay, just review before you leave us. I know it's a bit short, but I'm still searching for those muses to help me write longer chaps.**

**I tried a little fluff between Don and Coral, peaceful life thing was only a catalyst for the gazing and Water Lilly coming in. I thought fluff won't kill anyone. If it is fluff. Is it?**

**Oh! And you might wanna bring some plushies along for later, cuz, I guess you could say, that Halloween is in the mood.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	5. Unexpected Happenings

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 5: Unexpected Happenings_

**Jinmay's Point of View:**

All of us stood agape as we watched Sora's evil red eyes boring into our skulls with the demonic grin on her face as if she was ready to commit murder upon us, or steal our souls, or something along those lines. Her coat that covered her shoulders and most of the back part of her body swayed as she stepped toward us with her claws extended before her face like tiny sharp knives or a large pitch fork.

_She was out to draw blood, and stop us from bringing them back…_

"I'm beginning to tire of your exploits." She began as she circled around us. "You pesky creatures have all but ruined our lives thus far… I will _not_ allow that to happen to Desdemona and myself, and don't call me Sora, that was the name of my weakling human self; I am Nyxaray, warrior of the blackest darkness and protector of my dear Nee-chan, Desdemona the very near reincarnation of the devil herself."

"You mean Jasmine." Donny said. I saw the nerve on top of her head begin to pop and she hissed at the lot of us, causing Otto to screech and jump into my arms and Water Lily to hide behind Coral and Donny.

"Her name is Desdemona!" Sora-er Nyxaray hissed over at us and in a flash was next to Donny, her claws under his chin as she floated up in the air with her wings spread wide. She dug into his skin a bit in the sensitive and weaker area of chords and tunnels, drawing a bit of blood that slowly streamed down his neck like a red river of tears. "I don't want to hear you ever say that weakling _human_ name that she used to be burdened with ever again Donatello, do you understand?"

Donny didn't answer and I pointed my arm at her head, a missile ready to launch. Once fired, Nyxaray only laughed at my attack and danced around it, removing her claws from Donny's neck and flying higher into the air.

"As much as I'd rather destroy you now, I have other planets to visit and protect the Gems of Darkness from the likes of you, so I sadly have to go, ta ta!" Her wings gripped at the air around her and Nyxaray flew through the ceiling walls of the cave and caused the place to shake and wobble from the impact she made.

When the ground stopped shaking, Otto helped Donny out of the cave with his rocket pack while water began to flow in from the rapidly melting now and ice. With the water filling in the cave, my sister and I jumped into the water and used our amphibian like characteristics to help propel us through the hole that Nyxaray made and we landed on top of it to see the civilization turning back to normal. No longer were humans icicles and what not and the land turned back to what it once was, a beautiful village surrounded by forests and lakes, rivers and much more that just made the place so homey.

But our priority was warning the others of Nyxaray's advance toward the next gem. If we have any hope of stopping them and saving the girls, we have to act fast and really step up to the plate and face them, or they will kill us.

**Raphael's Point of View:**

While we waited on our friends and allies from the planet Shibo-Kasai below, almost ready to leave and head off, but while I watched the planet, while most of the others took off to do their own thin', I saw somethin' bright green catch my eye and my eyes widened as I saw the Emerald Lock flyin' away from the planet. I cursed under my breath and Mike hurried over to me, determined to see what it was.

"What's wrong Raph?" He looked at the screen with me and we both gasped when we saw a figure venture out of the atmosphere and after the crystal that flew off into the eternal blackness.

"What the hell?" I couldn't make out the figure, but somehow I felt a slight draw to it, just a faint one that made all the difference at critical moments.

"What was that Raph?" Mike questioned me suddenly.

"_Something you guys defiantly don't wanna face just yet."_ Upon the screen the image of the area outside soon changed to that of Jinmay and with her at the receivin' end, Chiro ran up to the screen with many of the others trailin' him.

"Jinmay! He called out worriedly. "You have any good news?"

"_Sadly no Chiro, I hate to say it, but Sora, who now calls herself Nyxaray, scattered the gem on this planet, which happened to be the Emerald Lock, and just flew after it now."_

"That's was Sora we just saw flying out of the atmosphere? And she's not dead?" Mike freaked out over his evil girlfriend and I had to hold onto him from grabbin' at the controls.

"Hold it Mike! You just can't go blasting off after her!" I tried to snap him out of it, but he wouldn't listen.

"Sora could be at the next Gem of Darkness' location! I wanna be apart of that group so we can save her!" He wouldn't listen to me, he was too hell bent on findin' Sora, no different then myself and Jazz, but at least I was tryin' to keep a clear head on my shoulders.

"You sure you can handle that Mike? She might say thin's that'll really hurt you that she doesn't mean while she's in this state."

"But you just said that she doesn't mean what she says because she's evil!"

"But cha might think they're true!"

"That is enough or neither of you shall go!" Master Splinter shouted over both of us and we looked down at our feet in sadness. He walked up to us and placed a hand on our shoulders. "I know that the loss of your mates is taking its toll on the both of you, but my sons, you must be strong, you must not submit to the challenges that await you while you try to save them, or else we may lose them forever." He removed his hands from our shoulders and bowed his head. "Raphael, Michelangelo, I do not mind that you go to the next planet, but you two are to abide by your elder brother and Chiro's orders without fail, or you shall not go on any other mission until things are settled, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master Splinter." We replied to him ready and looked over at Leo and Chiro, who I guess had been waiting on us.

"We gonna head out now, Jinmay says not to wait up for her. We have a massive power reading on the radar for at least two gems or more on the next planet. We have to get there fast if we want to do some damage." Leo told us. "Now get ready, we're heading out in five."

Mike and I nodded and hurried out of the command center to get everything we'd need for the next planet and be ready to face the gems and Sora head on.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch **

We took a small shuttle from the Super Robot and flew to our destination of Dasos, a jungle like planet where we couldn't exactly understand what was wrong with it if a couple Gems of Darkness were on it. Still, no matter the outcome, we had to investigate it and try to find the gems before Sora did.

Our group consisted of Leo, Chiro, Antauri, Mike and myself. With Leo and Chiro leadin' the way, we easily enough landed on the planet's surface near by the Gems energy readin's. We apparently had to take a walk in the damn jungle to get there since our shuttle couldn't reach it with the dense trees.

Mike was all tense as we took our time through there; he had his eyes peeled only for Sora rather then the Gems of Darkness. Though, it makes me wonder… why have we only seen Sora so far? Why ain't Jazz with her? Its seems so unlike her to let Sora go by herself, even in this mad state of hers since she turned evil, she still loves Sora too much to let her do such a thin'.

"The gems are up ahead you guys, be alert for anything." Leo said as we got closer.

"Wait." The simple command from Antauri halted us all as he meditated in the air. His body glowed brightly from the Power Primate and with his eyes closed, he pointed off to the direction to the right of where we were going. "We are not the only ones going there, I sense great dark power, beware and be ready for anything."

"Is it Sora Antauri?" Mike threw out the question toward the monkey in less then a second.

"Or Jazz?" I worried asked.

Antauri's grim face was all that greeted us before he looked away. "I do not know, but it could very likely be one of them. Be prepared for anything." The two of us both sighed at that and kept after the pair before us that led us deeper into the strange jungle.

My senses kicked in though when I heard a snapin' of a twig off in the distance. My eyes were glued in that direction until I heard another one, then another. The sounds came from all around us, was someone alive on this planet and followin' us?

I saw the others noticed it too, Leo was the first with his crazy senses that he never turns off. Next was Antauri, his meditation stance was a bit more stiff and ridged because of it. I guess you could say I noticed about the same time they did, and Chiro and Mike were the last two. After a while though, it stopped. Chiro called out in the woods to see if anyone would respond, but we got none.

The noise was absent as we got further into the wood and it got so thick that we were nearly havin' Antauri search for ways through the branches above to get through this place since it was so crowded with live and dead stuff all around the ground. It was easy for us all since my brothers and I had so much practice with our ninja trainin', while Antauri was a monkey and Chiro _lives_ with a batch of monkeys, so he wasn't about ta have any problems, at least not with climbin' and swingin' through trees.

After a while though, that noise came back, the snappin' of those twigs. I sighed angrily as I heard them, but refused to come out into the open when any of us would call out. It was annoyin' as hell…

"Hello? Who's there?" Chiro called out once more. "We mean you no harm! You can come out!"

"Chiro, we are near the energy spike where the gems are." Antauri told the kid.

"But we can't leave anyone out here either if they need help." His leader argued and turned back to the endless jungle. "Please come out!"

I felt more vibration through the earth and magic nearly saturatin' the air. I wasn't the only one around who could use magic. Suddenly the world shook and shockin'ly knocked everyone over but myself. I used my powers to keep myself from bein' submitted to that. Oh, and Antauri was floatin' in the air, so he was fine too. The others soon got to their feet and used us as somethin' to steady them by while the earth stopped moving and the sounds of twigs snappin' didn't occur no more.

"Its nice havin' it quiet again, but what's goin' on with the planet?" I snorted as I helped my baby brother to his feet.

"The gems are most likely competing against one another for control of the planet, causing fissures and quakes that will eventually destroy the life of this planet." Antauri explained sadly with his grave face still strongly on his face. What could he be thinkin' inside that little robot noggin of his? "If we do not stop the destruction of this planet soon, this planet will not have a chance to heal from the gems power and the damage that has taken place here and within the heart of this planet. Dasos will never be as it was."

"Then we'd better hurry." We all nodded to the small kid leader and took off after him through the trees to an area that looked like there was an opening up ahead. When we finally arrived there, I saw that the area was slightly burned from the intensity of the gems probably crashin' together in the area.

Two single craters were before us in the slightly singed area. Dark glowin' was also comin' out of the spots. The area was cracked between them from when the quake earlier happened. We rushed out toward them and looked into the craters to see two of the Gems of Darkness, one was the Garnet Claws and the other was the Peridot Claws.

"Grab the gems!" Leo called out. We bolted for the two of them, slidin' right into the craters that still felt warm under our hands and feet as we dove in.

"I'm afraid I'm not about to let you do that, you foul creatures!" We halted in our tracks when a large beam of dark light came and blocked our path and we jumped away from the frayin' rocks that were thrown at us from the blast. I looked up and saw a creature that floated up in the sky. Its body was hidden by the cloak it wore, but I didn't need to see under it to know who it was, neither did Mike or the rest of us.

"Sora?" Mike called out worriedly.

Everything after that happened in a flash, I didn't see my brother in the next second before I heard chockin' up above me. The little witch had my brother held up by his neck with her claws all around it, driggin' into his skin and large rivers of blood seeped down them.

"It's _Nyxaray_." She hissed. "Never will I be called by that weakling name again; never will I be a weak human again. Understand?" She shook him angrily while he tried to break the strong grip on her.

"Mike!" I called up to him. He glanced down at me, but it was only for an instant before he turned back to the girl he still loved.

"S-So-Sora-ah!" He tried to call out to her before she strengthened her grip on him and suddenly flew higher into the air before her eyes glowed red, darker then normal, even more like a dark blood, and she threw him into the ground. He crashed down into the crater and I wasn't fast enough to stop it. She then used the large fucken large wings on her back to fly down to him and pressed the tips of her claws into the top of his plastron and drew the blood through the thickly padded area.

"_It's Nyxaray!_" She growled at him, nearly reaching a shriek. "Your precious Sora is gone for good Michelangelo, get over her, because you will _never_ see her again so long as I have breath in my body and the Gems of Darkness are alive!" I saw my bother nearly start to sob and I lost my cool them, I charged at her and threw a fire fist at her face. She saw me just as I was a short distance from her and just barely made it out to the way, but her clothes were still caught in the flames and began to burn, just on its edges. Sora hissed up in the air where she was and put out the fire.

"Then let's see you try and stop us!" I cried out to the evil woman. "We won't stop fightin' until we get you and Jazz back!"

It was then my turn to be thrown back into the large trees that stood all around the area. Sora had used both her hands on my neck and started to crush it under her power, and if it wasn't for my own power and healin' abilities, I'd be dead in a second. Those Gems of Darkness gave her more power then we ever thought they could.

"_Don't you __**ever**__ call my dear Desdemona Nee-chan by that putrid name ever again! Don't mock us for the human beings we once were! We are stronger and better then anyone in this universe now and there's nothing you can do to stop us!_" Sora hissed angrily in my ear and used the power of her body to hold me down while the others were helpless to help me. I growled at her and she in turn hissed in my face, showing her fangs and her spit gettin' all over me.

I suddenly saw it then; my brother hand managed to grab both the gems from the craters and held them up together in the air where I could see them. Sora didn't take noticed I bet since she through I was tryin' to escape her grip, and her arms were right where I saw Leo.

Even with her pressed on myself, I was able to lift my wrist and fingers. I built up the heat in my hand and fired a white fire beam at the two gems. One shattered on impact while the other started to shake under the pressure. I heard Sora gasp and she leapt off my body before I could grab her and she snatched the gem from Leo's hands, stabbin' him in the gut with her tail before she flew up into the air.

"Four down Sora… six ta go…" Her eyes flared and fire burned before them in their sockets before she threw the gem out of the planet's atmosphere and extended her claws.

"I'll just finish you now myself!"

"That would be defeating your purpose entirely young Sora." She seethed and turned to the calm and eased back looked Antauri who floated next to Chiro with his claws out and ready should she attack. "If you kill all of us now, then you would have taken up so much time with us while our allies are destroying the Gems of Darkness that you have scattered or are still hidden. Wouldn't it be more helpful on your part to just leave us and protect the next one? Or do you leave it to fate to see if you make it in time to save any of the other gems of darkness?"

"You're bluffing you cretin! Only Raphael can destroy the gems!"

"Yes and no." For once, the girl looked scared as he explained this to her. "Raphael is the only one with the power to destroy the gems, but who's to say we haven't made items that can also destroy them, infused with Raphael's power?"

"There's no such thing!"

"But there is, Raphael never set food on Zhaliid. His power was infused in a weapon which was used to destroy the Ruby Flame, and now, another gem has just perished, even if you saved its twin. Another could be destroyed any minute, would you rather take that chance and kill us or will you try and save them?"

She snapped and yelled out ahead of us, destroying part of the land before she flew up into the sky. What ever her words to the wind were, we couldn't hear them, even with my powers, I was unable to.

"Raph! Are you okay?" Chiro rushed over to me and helped me sit up.

"Yeah, my healin' powers are fixin' me up, but we better get back to the robot so I can help those two and we can get ready for wherever we get sent next." I pointed to my two brothers and Chiro nodded.

With the help of Antauri, he levitated us all over the vegetation and called for our ship. It arrived not a few minutes later and we all quickly got onboard. With my body almost entirely healed with my powers constantly at work (so it only _looked _like Sora attacked me) I started to heal my two brothers so they wouldn't have to wait as long to get back into battle and for less thin's for Gibson and Snowy to worry about. We already have the two of them runnin' about trying to locate the gems and then they deal with the injuries of our teammates after we come back from findin' them.

**Desdemona (Jasmine)'s Point of View:**

It was dark and silent upon Hell as I was left alone without the company of my sister. I was left for at least a week without Nyxaray as she tried to save the wondrous Gems of Darkness from being destroyed. I was left on my own to feel how this galaxy was taking the battles. I was left to feel how many of the gems were left, and I felt another one be destroyed only a short while ago. It makes a total of four that have been destroyed, five of which are still out there, and the last is here for me to protect with what little I can still do with this babe in my body.

_If it wasn't for those gems still attached to our power, I would be back with Nee-chan and protect her, not be out here..._

The thoughts weren't mine, they must have been a powerful one though for Nyxaray to have me hear them from such a distance with me being in the center of the solar system and she being on the edge. While she was gone, she posted the few remaining undead soldiers outside my chamber to stand guard at every possible entrance. I was supposed to be safe, but being the paranoid person I am, I didn't feel like I was.

At any moment, those creatures could break down my door and try to take me away from here. They could take my unborn babe; they could destroy the Chalcedony Heart. So many possibilities… _too_ many possibilities…

No, I can't think as negative as I was. I had to stay evilly positive for my small family; even if it kills me (which I hope it doesn't or else Nyxaray might go insane on her own). I looked down to my large abdomen and gently rubbed the swollen area, I felt a few kicks and punches.

This child was going to be one hell of a child. And who better to have it, then me?

**Witch's Note:**

**Well wasn't that a little emotional chapter? So sad for the lot of them… oh its felt so good! Greka told you I was in one of my moods! Not too much blood or life threatening wounds, but some none the less! Yay blood!**

**Anyway, I guess its time to move on now to the next planet. I'll leave that to Greka and see everyone later on! Oh, and if you haven't see the poll yet, please vote for it! Which of the girls gone bad do you like best? I only have one vote!**

**Love you all and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. Little Annoyances

**The Fallen Two**

**Chapter 6: Little Annoyances**

**Nyxaray (Sora)'s Point of View:**

Planet Para looks peaceful… for now. I placed the Peridot Claws on the surface and allowed it to change the planet the way it wanted. It went more into the ground as the area around it changed into mountains. From some of the cracks in the ground, lava started to come out of it. It reminded me of Hell a bit now, but there was no time for day dreaming. I had to figure out how to keep the gem safe so that _they_ can't find and destroy it. _Hmm… zombies alone don't seem to be enough to keep them from getting to the gems. Perhaps something more hellish could help in this situation. _I charged my hand with some energy and sent it to the ground, from which several different figures came out.

"Listen up! Your job is to protect the Peridot Claws from certain cretins. If it's gone, I'll have your heads. Understood?" I looked at them all, as they nodded and went around, probably getting to know the area which they will protect.

"Let's see if they can get pass this." I said, before I took off to the next gem.

**Thrid Person's Point of View:**

The computers noticed the sudden change on Para by a gem, so Gibson, Snowy, Sprx and Otto went on it. The planet was a forest and field kind, but now it changed into a mountain like one, cliffs sharp and naked, going high above ground, while there were openings that go hellishly deep within the planet and its core, while lava seeped through the same cracks.

"We should hurry, who knows what kind of geological problem might occur if it does stay too long here." Gibson said, while turning on the scanner to locate the gem.

None of them noticed a pair of black eyes following them from afar, when they exited the ship.

"Did you hear something?" Sprx wondered, as something moved not far away from them.

"What?" Otto asked, while he looked around.

"I guess it was nothing." Sprx then shrugged and they resumed to follow the two lover birds to the Peridot Claws. When suddenly something jumped right in front of them.

"What the-!?" Weapons ready they looked to see what was that and saw a small red creature with small horns, slightly darker wings, its feet looked like horse feet, clawed hands, black beady eyes, small, but sharp, teeth.

"What's that?" Sprx wondered.

"Looks like an imp." Otto guessed, as the creature cocks its head, looking curious at them.

"It's kind of cute!" Snowy said, looking at it closer. The imp also got a bit closer to look at her, right before its tongue came out and it licked Snowy's cheeks.

"Eek!" Snowy exclaimed and backed off, "That was NOT cute! Yuk!" She tried to wipe the saliva out of her fur as quickly as possible.

"Didn't know that Snowy was such a magnet, huh Brainstrain?" Sprx asked.

"Oh shut up!" Gibson said, as the imp walked closer to him, before it started shrieking a high pitch shriek that could turn anyone deaf.

"What's it doing?!" Otto tried to scream over the noise, just as a bunch of other imps appeared, in tow with female like creatures with red skin, horns, wings and sharp fangs/claws, with black eyes. Instead of hair, they had fire.

"What are those?" Sprx asked, while trying to fix his hearing.

"They look like those succubuses I read in a book once." Snowy looked up, as the imps and succubus flew down to attack them.

"Anyone's got any idea?" Otto asked.

"How about we duck!" Sprx suggested and they tried to dodge the demon attacks, as more of them started coming from who-knows-where.

Avoiding the demons, the four monkeys found a small cave in one of the cliffs, bit above the ground, to hide away from them.

"Anyone noticed how much more of these things are towards that big crater?" Sprx asked, from their hiding spot, as he looked at the demon numbers, which got bigger, as closer they got to some big crater.

"You think these are the gem's guards?" Otto looked down.

"Better then zombies, if you want to know my opinion." Snowy quietly added, as few of the succubus demons flew just below their hiding spot. Making sure that they didn't get noticed, they quickly and quietly got to the crater where the Peridot Claws were located, with few imps and succubuses around. But before they got close enough, the imps started to fight them…by trying to jump on their heads.

"You're way too annoying for my liking!" Snowy said and blasted the imp, which tried to attach itself to her head, away.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

Not far away from Para, a certain good-turned-bad girl sensed something that is not one of her demons closing in on the Peridot Claws.

"You have to be joking!" She growled at no one particular.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

"I got it!" Snowy said and carefully takes the Peridot Claws from the hole in the ground, as last of the demons fell down unconscious by their attacks.

"Great. Now let's get out of here!" Sprx said and they left to get rid off the Peridot Claws. One of the fallen female demons woke up, but instead of pitch black eyes, they were deep blood red. She snarled at the direction they went, before the eyes changed back to normal black and she fell down again.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

When they got on the ship, Snowy pulled out one of the sais and stabbed the gem with it, destroying it.

"Five down," she said happily.

"Won't be long till they're gone," Sprx added.

"Yes, but the other gems might not be so easy to get, especially if half of them are gone now." Gibson stated.

"You just wanted to ruin the optimistic mood with your facts, didn't you?" Sprx asked the blue furred monkey.

**UgunsGreka Fans UgunsGreka Fans**

A while later, the demon creatures were waking up from the fight, as Nyxaray landed near them.

"I said that if it's gone, I'll have your heads. If you think I'll let this go, you're sadly mistaken." Nyxaray said, with a deep scowl, her claw charged with dark magic.

"Mistress…" One of the female demons tried to say something, maybe try to reason or to try to excuse them, but didn't get the chance…neither did the rest of the demons for that matter.

"This is getting ridicules! How can I keep the Gems safe, if nothing, besides changing locations, works?!" Nyxaray snarled in rage, "If only they could stay put for a while!" Suddenly, an idea came to her mind, as she grinned wickedly, "Chance of meteor storm: one-hundred percent."

**Not looking good for the good guys, eh? **

**Wondering about the demons? Yeah… she did keep her end of the bargain, if that's what you're thinking. And yeah I'm bad at fighting scenes, so go think up how they got those demon creatures knocked out, before Nyxaray… eh… yeah.**

**Let's see what happens next time, until then I'm singing off and giving the baton to Halloween.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	7. A Dirty Trick

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 7: A Dirty Trick_

**Nyxaray's Point of View:**

All the preparations were made now; Desdemona Nee-chan was waiting on Hell for my signal for the attack. _It was time to show those pesky creatures who there's messing with. I was well beyond the point of ready to end all their pitiful lives and stain their blood upon my hands and devour their souls. _

_Speaking of which…_ I glanced down at my hands from my latest kill. My demons had done little to nothing upon one of the _weakest_ teams of the Hyper Force and their allies… and now their putrid blood is stained upon my skin, the murkiest red blood I'd even seen. It was nothing like that of a living creatures blood and I swore to soak myself in that of the Hyper Forces once this attack takes place.

We will _not _fail.

I leapt into the sky and then into the space around the planet that was apart of the universe. I still had much to do before I could take them down.

**Desdemona's Point of View:**

From my chamber on Hell, I watched the sky red with flames and dark with bodies that stood in the way of seeing the hopeful sky. Everything was prepared as my sister had begged of me; all I was to wait on was her signal to attack. Nyxaray wanted to make sure she had another Gem of Darkness secure before we launched the attack, should the Hyper Force have gathered some while she might have been distracted by one of their smaller teams, and we might blow them up in the process. We might have the Chalcedony Heart secure here on Hell, but the more gems we have and can protect, the better. That damn Hyper Force is destroying them faster then we can protect them, already five have fallen before they're power…

I felt a painful kick from lower abdomen forced me to hiss through my teeth and I rubbed my sore swollen sack that carried my child. _Only a man can cause a woman this much pain and suffering, or Raphael's child._ I sighed as the pain slowly dulled. _No matter, my child, no matter what gender they many be, or if they are no gender at all, shall be all powerful, and will help us rule this universe and send it into ever lasting darkness!_

**Raphael's Point of View:**

The robot was strangely quiet as the small group of Gibson, Snowy, Otto and Sprx came back with the news of another gem gone. _That meant only five left before Jazz would be normal… and Sora too. I can't believe its been as long as it has been since they turned… and soon… we'll destroy the darkness and bring them back to the light…_

"It is good to see you hopeful Raphael," from the side of my vision I saw Halla appear with many books stacked in her arms and many more trailin' behind her in the air, floatin'. "I'm glad to see this side of you; I hope it will stay true as we progress with this mission."

"And what side are you apparently seein'?" I questioned her harshly.

She chuckled and sat down on the ground a few feet from me and set the piles of books around her as she sorted through them and began readin' one. "The hopeful side that all of this will come to an end and you'll be reunited with the one you love, and you brother shall as well. It is uncommon to see you with a positive feeling spelled out on your facial features."

I snorted, crossed my arms and turned from her. "It ain't that strange."

"So you say." She glanced at me through the corner of her eye that I could from the angle she sat at. "Though it is apparently strange to all those that know you well and care for you. I even noticed it within your mate's memories when we first met, though she would see these features much more often then those around you and her, such like myself or Greaka."

I sighed. _It's always like talkin' to a riddle book when talkin' with her. Least the little devil witch speaks up and spouts what's on 'er mind._

"You mind awnserin' somethin' for me Halla?" The witch didn't look up from her readin', but she shrugged all the same, givin' me a response.

"I suppose so, what do you want to know?"

"Why don't you or Greaka go out and help us find the Gems of Darkness?" I guess my question caught the witch off guard since she put down her book in her lap and actually looked up at me.

"I wasn't expecting that question. My I ask why you want to know?"

"Answer my question first and maybe I'll tell ya." She sighed and rolled 'er eyes before she got up and leaned against the garage tool set storage box. She held out her hand before her and showed me an image of the Super Robot and a small dark atmosphere around it, which I guessed was the empty void of space outside.

"Greaka and I stay here plainly to protect that large amount of you that are not on missions or those preparing to head out. It would be a suicidal thought for either of us to leave and look for the gems. Neither of us can kill it with the type of magic we have, which is not destructive like yours is that your mate gave you, so instead we use protect spells and enchantments that we've learned to protect this 'home base' as some would call it, for the wounded and resting to recover from encountering a gem or Sora's transformed demon self, Nyxaray." She opened the book again and went back to the page she was readin'. "Does that answer your question?"

"Sorta, but why are you always askin' Master Splinter to stay here with ya?"

She sighed and marked her page with her finger. "Even though your father does not possess any magical skill like that of yourself or Jasmine, Greaka and myself, Splinter Hamato does have much knowledge over spells and magic he's seen from Earth and many other places. His knowledge greatly helps us with keeping the robot shielded and mistakes minimal. His will is also a powerful tool toward our magic, he helps it bend in the correct way it should as we protect ourselves and the rest of you."

"Oh…" I always through that these two were just free loaders that only helped us out here and there, especially that devil witch Greaka, but they really are holdin' up the fort here for us while we're crashin' these gems one by one…

"Thanks." I watched Halla blink and look at me in shock. She blinked her eyes a few more times before she tilted her head in confusion.

"For what?"

"Everythin' you and that devil witch partner of yours has done for us. Just don't tell her I admitted that though."

She giggled behind her free hand and gave me smile. "I promise, though I can't guarantee that she won't try and pry open my mind for a remark from you like that. You two really just don't get along, do you?"

"No at all, just the way I like it." I couldn't help but chuckle at my own remark. Halla also laughed softly before she calmed down and look back at the book she was readin'.

"Raph!" I whipped my head around and watched as Donny raced in and skidded to halt before me. "We found another Gem of Darkness! Leo wants to know if you wanna be apart of the team that heads down."

"Hell yeah, I'll defiantly do it. Its 'bout time I got another go, and this time…" I clenched my fist. "If Sora gets in my way, I'll defiantly take her down… so we can get both of them back!" I sped off with Donny back to the command center where I bet the others were waiting for make a plan.

_Be careful Raphael, I sense a great power heading toward us, and the planet we seek._ I halted in my tracks and look back wildly at Halla on the garage floor. She almost looked in pain with her eyes squeezed shut and a hand pressed against her forehead in pain. Even at the distance I was away from her now, I could see the outline of her body shaking.

_What's goin' on?_

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch **

Eventually the team was made up of only four of us in the end. I was to go with Violet, Nova and Sprx on this mission since we needed people who could hold out for long periods of time. We had to land on the other side of the planet from the Gem of Darkness since a thick asteroid belt around the entire planet's atmosphere prevented the Super Robot from passin' through.

So a smaller ship was needed and we could only land halfway to the gem, we still had to fly by ourselves for the other half of the planet do to thick swamp like world that the gem has created put too many trees in the way for us to get close to it. So we have to make our way through _another_ forest. Great…

The planet that we're apparently goin' to it called La Forêt Marécageuse, or in translation, it's called the swamp forest. In ancient times it was apparently a thick swamp with millions of trees that center at the top of the planet, but over time, people from all over the galaxy had gradually taken away the large trees for its magical properties of protection, and the same with the water, which was always pure, regardless of the fact it was a swamps water. People turned the world into a waste land of hard earth and tree stumps, but the Gem of Darkness must have brought back all the life of the planet for revenge for anyone who takes anything from it again.

That's why we choose the team we did (with the exception in Sprx case since we need the best pilot to get us there in the first place, and he a bit stubborn to make it through the forest.) I was supposed to take down the next gem of darkness, but Violet and Nova both carried one of my sais just in case. Sora's getting more darin' by the battle when we face her, she might do something drastic soon enough that might kill us all if we're not careful.

"Are you guys all set to head out?" Chiro stood with us at the dockin' hatch before the door to our shuttle. Most of everyone was here to see us off, with the exception of Halla and Greaka who apparently had somethin' important to do.

"I'd saw we are." Nova said before she sighed. "Sprx is already raring to go; he's up already dancing in the pilot seat." We all looked up to the said red monkey inside the ship. He was swingin' from every part of the ship and near ready to break somethin' if we didn't hurry up.

"That idiot, he's such a piece of monkey doodle." Gibson murmured from next to his girlfriend.

"Gibson! I know you and Sprx don't get along, but you shouldn't say things like that." Snowy chided him.

"Enough!" I was surprised when it was Violet who shouted that instead of Chiro or Antauri. It screeched everythin' to a blindin' halt. "We need to get going before Sora can be given the chance to follow and or stop us from completing our mission to save her and Jasmine. Let's move out team!" I raised my eye brows at the time, but Violet had a good head on her shoulders when she wasn't mad, so I obeyed and followed after her.

Sprx finally sat calmly in the pilot seat as we boarded and Nova took the seat across from him while Violet and I sat behind them as we blasted out of there and headed toward the surface of the planet.

**Desdemona's Point of View:**

The time was coming, only so many minutes, if even, left before the attack would begin. I waited before my crystal ball and watched my sister searching the planet, heading toward the Gem of Darkness. She had been searching for a few hours now through the dense jungle, but our powers had begun to diminish, depleted, now with those damn creatures destroying the gems. It's made our reflexes and skills slower, more of that of a _human's_. It _pitiful_ to even think of it! We had to stop them now before our skills got any weaker, or else my body might no longer be able to handle the strain of my child I carry.

The swollen mass upon my lower abdomen was large and heavier then ever, even more so then I thought a turtle-human hybrid child would be at its largest size. It could be the shells on their backs giving me such pain, but I felt like it's more then that.

_Desdemona Nee-chan! We have a problem!_ I blinked as I looked into my crystal ball and focused my gaze upon my sister. _The Hyper Force has just launched a team toward the planet! I still haven't found the gem yet!_

_No matter Nyxaray, I'll handle the Super Robot and all those inside; you handle those on the surface. I'm accelerating the destruction time to zero!_ My hand glowed its eerie dark black color and passed over the crystal ball, causing it to glow blood red.

_Fire._

**Nyxaray's Point of View:**

I withdrew my wings around myself like a second cloak and rushed into the forest. _Those damn freaks were trying to take out another gem and Nee-chan had to speed up the attack, we might not get them all…_

I shook my head, there was no time to worry about that, I had to find the gem!

**Raphael's Point of View:**

This marsh like jungle was humid and thick as hell and we had to climb up over everythin' to get anywhere in this fucken place. There wasn't much for life here, but whatever we ran into we had to fight. Violet called them alicrocks, a mutated, enhanced version of an alligator and a crocodile, from these strange outer worlds that were similar to the ones we had on earth, and are about one of the few things that mostly populate the planet. I really didn't care about them, but we had to face groups of there here and there, and they weren't exactly the easiest to beat, but not the hardest. In all honestly, I find Sora funner to battle, even in her evil state right now, then those… thin's.

We finally came through to an opening in the woods and Violet suggested we take a short break to keep up our energy. While we rested I kept an eye out on the forest as best I could for any signs of Sora, she's bound to be here somewhere, I and I know she's looking for he gem just the same as we are.

A loud screechin' like beeping plowed through the air and I raced to cover my ears from it. I looked around for the source and found it to be a tablet that Violet had on her. Her entire body shook as she looked down at the screen in fear.

"Violet! What's going on?" Nova screeched at her for a response, but Violet didn't giver her one, she was too paralyzed in fear. "Violet!

"My sisters…!" She wheezed in her shakin' state. "The robot…! Antauri…!" She suddenly dropped the scanner and I got a glimpse of what it was roarin' about. Magic infused meteors were being hurled at the Super Robot and an incredible rate. I even began to hear the noise in the air; I could smell the magic ashes in the wind. Everyone gasped before Nova took the scanner into her own hands and messed around with it a bit.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Are you alright? You better not be dead!" She yelled at the scanner.

"_No-va… 're-fine…"_ I snowed out voice came on the screen and an outline image of one of the robotic monkeys came on screen. "_N-a ca- you h-e me?"_

"Who's there? Is everyone alright?" Sprx snapped at the device.

"_I-'s –e Ti-a-y."_ It was hard to make out, but it helped that we only had one team member that had a 't' for a first letter of their name. I blink when I heard a smashin' sound from the device and saw that Tiffany started to come into view. _"Nova! It's Tiffany! Can you guys hear me?"_

"Loud and clear now girly, what the hell's goin' on up there?" I snapped at the device. "What's with the meteors?"

"_Your guess is as good as mine, but we're willing to bet they're an attack by the girls to slow us down and or kill us. But I guess they weren't relying on using them so soon since most of them missed their mark."_ We saw the screen un-center from another meteor hitting the ship. _"Sorry, we're still facing a few of them, but the girls must have been startled when you guys departed for the planet below. I'm more then willing to bet that Sora or Jasmine is on the planet and the other is near by or on Hell firing these things at us, the sonar's picked up that they were long range."_

"Should we come back?" Violet asked worriedly to her youngest sister.

"_I already asked Chrio and Leo that if I was able to reach you, both of them said to not worry about us. Most of our damage is being taken by shields that Halla and Greaka are making and still have up this moment, though even they're being driven to the edge with their own magical powers. Everyone wants you to focus on finding the Gem of Darkness and destroying it, then worry about us."_ We could hear shoutin' on the other end of the line, but it was beginnin' to break up again, so it was muffled. _"You know you mission. Worr- abo-t us l-t-r…"_

"Tiffany!" Violet screamed just as the connection was cut and the sky turned red all above. A large explosion caused the space to light up with flame like colors. We were all frozen in place as we watched the color spread wildly around the planet, as if the asteroids were filled with fuel and caught fire, and I'm more then willing to bet in this crazy world that that was the case.

"No…" Violet nearly sobbed and her bazooka fell to the ground before she landed there with it. Tears streamed down her face in anger and sadness. "NO!"

I felt the dread and anger wellin' up inside my chest. Who was to blame? Where were they? Were our friends still alive? Ignorance is a blessin' and a curse, and I don't know which one I should be more worried about now.

I suddenly heard laughing off in the distance and my anger found a center. A person to beat up and send them packin'. I turned my head and watched as a flash of black raced through the trees. It was _all_ black.

"Ha ha! Nee-chan killed the Hyper Force! Nee-chan killed the Hyper Force!" I had my target in my sights now, and I took off after her.

**Nyxaray's Point of View:**

"Yes! Nee-chan killed the Hyper Force! Nee-chan killed the Hyper Force!" I couldn't help but chant it over and over again. Our plan (thought forced to move forward due to a small team of four being forced to leave the ship earlier then we anticipated) for the most part worked and now were down from nineteen to four in one shot! _I really had to hand it to my Nee-chan, she really knows how to kill people! And she's been out of work since month three!_

"YOU BITCH!" I turned my head just in time and narrowly dodged to the side from a fist of fire that was aimed at me. I leapt backward against one of the trees' roots and watched as Raphael treaded his way through the swamp, his eyes glaring Hell right back up in my face.

I guess we finally pushed him to his limit.

"How could you?" He leapt from the swamp fast then I thought he could and he hit my face head on. I was thrown back from the impact and into a tree, knocking it over from Raphael's power. "How could you kill them all? They're your family!" His entire body was shaking in rage and fear all at the same time as he approached us, ready to strike again.

"Desdemona Nee-chan is all the family I want, have and need. And your pesky Hyper Force, brothers and father, and those two witches, were getting in the way and becoming a pain in the ass." I grinned and showed him my freshly sharpened, white teeth and pointy, black claws. "So we did away a few birds with a single stone. Fifteen birds to be exact." His nostrils flared, literally.

"And you don't care?" I snorted.

"Of course I care, because now we don't have as many people to worry about with the Gems of Darkness." I licked my lips. "I can't wait to find their bodies and bathe in their blood, a fresh kill is always more soothing to the soul." I chuckled at the thought. "And Desdemona Nee-chan is nearly _dying_ to slit your throat and do the same to you."

"Shut up!" Raphael was getting more hot tempered by the minute; it was too funny to watch.

"I know what I should do!" I spreaded my wings and flew up into the air and raced toward him, narrowly escaping the branches all around. "Nee-chan would love it if I brought you back as a present! That way she could use your blood to bathe in for the rest of your life! …Or she could kill you, either way, it's a win-win for me and her!"

"You ain't takin' me!" Raphael raised his fists to fight me, but I easily grabbed them and held them down, pinning him to the tree behind him. With his arms up over his head and his feet stuck to the roots thanks to my claw/talon like feet, Raphael wasn't going anywhere.

"You bitch! Let me go!"

"You already said that, minus letting you go." He struggled under my grip, but I only held harder. In retaliation, he blew fire out of his mouth that I only narrowly dodged by bending back my head. He twisted his head to burn my body and I had to release him in order not to get hit. I hissed and jumped right back at him and matched his fists and punches. _When I was human, I never would have been able to face off in a punching contest against Raphael, and have a chance of winning, but this time, with this new body and power…_

My leg swung up launched him back from hitting him in the side. _I can win!_

I was suddenly thrown back by one of his punches that had come flying at my face. I'd been so worked up over winning that I forgot to make sure he stayed down! Another fist came soon after that I caught in my fist, then a kick from the same side, I lowered my arm and blocked it with the same one. I kicked at him on the other side and he blocked it with his free arm. Nearly all our limps were being forced into this brawl, but neither of us could land more then a few fists on the other. I started getting flustered at the situation and brought out my claws and I was finally able to get his arms a wonderfully large gash in his lower chest. He cried out when it happened and the flesh that still was on my fingers I tasted the blood. _So fiery… it gave it such a wonderful taste!_

I hissed at him thought when I went in for another attack and was thrusted backward and it gave him a chance to heal the spot. Other then some brighter, softer flesh in the spot, it and all his other wounds were entirely healed, not even a scar would remain!

"That's enough Raph," I gasped and raced to look above and watched as many of the Hyper Force members that I believed to have died in my sisters meteor attack were actually alive and in the trees above. "We got what we came here for."

"So I take it the plan worked?" Incoherent sounds came out of my mouth as Raphael addressed his eldest brother and Chiro in such a way. _A plan? What plan?_

"Worked like a charm!" Chiro grinned. "We got the gem, turned out to be the Amethyst Eye by the way, and Violet and Nova are taking care of it now."

"NO!" I screech and leapt over their heads to look for the two they were speaking of, the violet and yellow monkeys. I soon spotted them only a few feet from me with the enchanted sais over their heads, read to stab the gem.

I raced toward it when I felt a large body crash into my own and forced me to the ground. I felt its weight on top of me and my arm twisted painfully behind my back, leaving on one at my disposal. I tried to put the weight off of me, but I felt it was too strong, even for me! My wings were held down; I had no way to move anything!

"Not this time Sora, now watch as we become a step closer to getting back our family." Raphael's words whispered hauntingly in my ear and I tried to dig away at the ground and pull myself out from under his body, but nothing worked! I watched as time slowed down as the sais were released and came crashing down.

"STOP IT!" My scream was in vain, the gem was already gone. I could feel it now more then ever, six of the gems were gone; our power was getting even more weaker! _If it gets any weaker then it is now… Desdemona Nee-chan… will she survive the birth of her own child? Will I alone have to rule the dark universe? Will her child survive with so little dark magic to keep it stable now?_

"Only four left Sora, soon… we'll you have you back lil' sis, and I'll have Jazzy back too… I'll get her back…"

"I won't hand her over! Nor will we give in, you cretins!" I struggled under him even with the less amount of power then I had before. "Let me go!"

"Not until your back to normal, we even made a nice little chamber for you back on the robot to keep you contained until this mess is over and your back to normal." I felt Raphael's weight off me and raced to move, but he already had me ensnared in his grip and that of the other members.

"Let's get her back to the robot. Once we get her sealed, we can finish the repairs on the robot." Chiro told the others before he looked at me. "By the way, if you'd waited out you attack a little longer; you might have actually killed us. But you didn't." I growled at him. "The attack mostly hit the asteroid belt around the planet, and we hid in the clouds of the explosion before we landed on the planet. You and Jasmine didn't know a thing."

"No, I saw them hit your robot, I know you took damage! I know there are injured if not dead on board!"

Leonardo shook his head. "Damaged and injured, yes. Dead? Not in the least." I felt my dark heart sink. "Most of the damage was taken in by Halla and Greaka's magic and with their power and Master Splinter's spiritual influence, were able to evade almost all of your attack, the worst damage you did was to the robot's shoulder, and to the team the worst was Otto's broken tail, easily replaced, and Tiffany's bump on the back of her head for not holding onto something when the single meteor hit and caught us off guard."

"We used this to our advantage and had Raph pretend to be in a state of rage while the rest of us split up and found the Amethyst Eye." Water Lily explained as she approached at Leo's side, taking her arm in her's and laying her head on it. Leo blushed at her action, but said nothing other then looking away shyly. "Your not going to last much longer Sora, soon Jasmine and you will be back with us once we get rid of the power of Chaos."

"No, our power will never end! You can't stop us!"

"Look at what's happened Sora! You've already lost six gems! There's only four left!" Sprx pointed out angrily. "At the rate you're going, they'll be all gone before the end of this month!"

I gasped and I felt my body go slack. _No! If we lose the power… Desdemona Nee-cha, she won't make it and neither will the baby!_ _I have to get back and protect her! I can't afford to protect the gems on my own now with her so close! My only option is to protect her and the Chalcedony Heart on Hell until she gives birth! But will she be able to with only one Gem of Darkness left to give her and I power?_

"Let's get her back to the robot, move out team!" Chiro voice shattered my thoughts. I felt fear in me, something I didn't want to feel ever again since our changing, and here it was, shattering my very being.

"DESDEMONA NEE-CHA!" I screamed out, my head thrown back and everyone froze in anticipation and shock. "TASUKETE! NEE-CHAN!"

The world shook below us and everyone stumbled to keep their balance. The landscape changed and fire emerged from large cracks in the ground. Screams were echoing all around. I finally felt a loose grip on myself and hurled my body up into the sky. My wings were finally free and I raced off the planet, destroying anything that got in my way. I made it to the empty void of space and flew off in its wake of darkness, toward my home… Hell…

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch **

I used the last bit of my strength to make it back to Hell, I was tired, I was in pain, I could feel the power leaving every portion of my body, even my finger tips. They began to feel warmer then they had before. The side affects of loosing so many gems was starting to kick in. Our bodies were starting to live again. I crashed into the ground as I made in back to the planet and didn't bother to stand, I was too tired.

"Nyxaray!" I lifted my head just barely to look and see where I heard the sounds of my Nee-chan. She rushed over to me and gently pulled me into her arms without placing me on top of her swollen sack.

"I was worried when I heard you call out for me." She gently rubbed the strands of hair out of my face. "I used as much power as I could and imploded the planet. What happened?"

"They captured me…" I sobbed. "They got rid of six gems now Nee-chan, only four are left… I can't protect them!"

"Then we'll just have to do what we can about protecting this one and send our armies of the dead to deal with the Hyper Force and protect the gems." She sighed. "I can sense the remaining gems from here; I'll put up some added protection around them to keep those beasts out. And if worst comes to worse, we'll bring them here with the call of the Chalcedony Heart and take them out on our own turf before they get to the other three."

"Will that work Nee-chan?"

"They'll do anything to bring the three of us back to the light, of course they will." She stood from her spot and helped me up as well. "Now we must heal you and get prepared, we have little time, and those things I'm more then willing to bet survived the destruction of La Forêt Marécageuse, hopefully with some casualties, but with their devil's luck, they're bound to be fine with only a few scratches." She started to pull me inside of our dark home. "Now come Nyxaray, we have much to do, and very little time to do it."

I felt the fear wash away form me and I was able to look up at her with the devil eyes I knew I had. "Hai, Nee-chan."

**Witch's Note:**

**And that's the end of that long chapter! Man that was blast to write, but it took forever to map out in my head! Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Only four more gems to go!**

**Please remember to send in any Questions and Reviews for us! We love to hear from you guys!**

**Love you all and see you next week!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. Quick Check Up Before the Storm

**The Fallen Two**

**Chapter 8: Quick Check Up Before the Storm**

**Third Person's Point of View:**

"Oh man, if we didn't move away when we did, these damages would've been way worse!" Otto whistled at it while he fixed one of the systems.

"And way longer to fix." Tiffany added as she handed a part to Otto.

"Have you seen the outer armor, yet? Its worse then the inside." Don said as he got back inside from fixing the outer armor.

"It can't be that bad." Nova looked at them, from fixing the system.

"Well, it's not _that_ bad, but it's still pretty bad." Don said, as he went to the computer to see how much more he needs to fix of that armor.

"Is there a gem nearby, cuz I need to know how much more we have to fix: for short flights or for long ones." Jinmay said when she got back inside from helping trying to fix the outer armor.

"Let's see then…One of the closest gems now is…on Hell." Gibson said when the scanners showed him the location of the closest gem. Everyone knew what that meant: to get the gem on Hell, they have try and fight against both Sora and Jazz, the latter for some reason hasn't appeared yet, unlike her sister.

"Great." Violet said sarcastically, "The closest gem just happens to be where those two live. Just perfect."

"Well we would've had to fight them sooner or later, both of them." Snowy pointed out.

"This will end up in bruises for us, won't it?" Sprx asked hands behind his head.

"What are you worried about? I can take on Sora just fine!" Raph said.

"Yeah, we can take on Sora, but can we take on Jazz? Or both of them at the same time, lover boy?" Sprx asked.

"We won't find out, if we don't go." Nova maked a point.

"Possibly straight to death. That way?" Sprx asked.

"Not like that." Gibson grumbled.

"No reason to argue, you know." Greka said, stopping the arguments.

"They are already down to four gems. The sooner you face them both, the better. Maybe then you could seal them both up and you peacefully, with no troubles get rid of the rest of the Gems of Darkness." Halla said as Greaka nodded.

"You heard the devil witches! Let's go!" Raph said.

"Why does he call us devil witches?" Greaka wondered, but to that Halla simply shrugged.

"Alright, fix up most of what we can now and then let's go to Hell!" Chiro said.

"You do know how weird that sounded, don't you?" Jinmay asked, before going to help fix something more.

**Desdemona's Point of View:**

I know we don't have much time before those cretins get to the last of the gems, but I had to take at least a short nap, before I can do anything more. Suddenly I felt some energy flowing towards me. It felt nice to have some more energy, but this…this feels like it already belonged to someone and that they're forcing it to me. I opened my red eyes and saw something that not normal. My sister's eyes were brown! Not red, but brown! They were clouded by confusion, as they looked around slowly. I don't know what happened, but I have to do something! _Wait, the energy…she was sending me some of her energy._

"Nyxaray!" I said and grabbed her hand, which, luckily, was what made her eyes turn red and slitted once more.

"Nani?" She asked, looking over me, if anything is wrong.

"Don't do that. We both need to be at our strongest. I feel that they will come soon. No doubt to try and get the Chalcedony Heart." I explained.

"Gomenasai. I just thought I should give you some of my energy, as you are awaiting and with only four gems left." Nyxaray explained.

"I understand, but don't do that again." I said, before feeling something coming close to Hell, "Come, sister, they are approaching."

"Hai, Nee-chan." She nodded. _They better not get the Heart._

**Go guess what will happen next! They might need shock therapy, knowing Halloween's style and shock's. How much a therapy cost nowadays, anyway? (Someone gives a bill to look at) Holy Hell! (Grabs a psychology book) I don't get this stuff, but hey, it's cheaper then that! (Frowns at the book) Am I holding this book upside down or what? (Tries it out from different angles) I don't get this stuff.**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	9. The Secret's Out

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 9: The Secret's Out_

**Raphael's Point of View:**

The air was really tense as we all prepared and waited out our ride to the planet know as Hell, where we first lost the girls, and now it's become their personal lair. This would be our first encounter not only with Jasmine, but both girls at the same time and all the powers of chaos and darkness that they could throw at us.

It's been a long while, but while we waited on this long journey to this hell bent planet, I've been wonderin' why Jazz hasn't left Hell or has fought us yet? Why haven't we even seen her? Nothin' seems to be addin' up and it's causin' me to rip the thick, leathery, green skin on top of my head off. My only real guess is that we were no match for her, so she didn't want to get involved in our fight, with the exception that she also didn't want the Gems of Darkness to be destroyed.

We've only heard of her from Sora when we run into her every now and then while we've been taking down the Gems of Darkness. Though… everyone's really nervous for this fight. After our last encounter with Sora on La Forêt Marécageuse, she called out to Jazz, and Jazz responded with powers we'd never seen before. She was _defiantly_ more powerful then Sora by a long shot, we nearly didn't make it off the planet alive because of Jazz's attack! Now… nothin's left of La Forêt Marécageuse, it's not even left in pieces to be rebuilt and put back together, its not even ash, its nothin'ness. The planet was totally whipped out…

"How's everything looking team?" Chrio called out from the back of the command center as he watched his team members scurry around with thin's to do and stayed the hell out a their way.

"We should arrive at our destination in t-minus fifteen minutes Kid." Sprx called, he piloted the ship better then a whole mess load of pros. For a monkey, he really knew how to do his job good.

"Greaka and I have prepared stronger shields around your ship to protect it as we head into Hell's atmosphere." Halla explained as she and her little witchy partner walked up behind her with a sour look on her face. "While Greaka and I do know offensive magic and what not, we believe that our best assets to your team and achieving its goal would be to stay behind and protect the ship, should things go wrong and the girls turn the tables on us.

"What about the armor? The robot as a whole?" Chiro questioned.

"Uh… its not up to one-hundred percent Chiro, but its pretty close in such a short amount of time that we could work on it." Donny explained while rubbin' the back of his head nervously. "If we had another day or so, it would defiantly be up to speed as it had been before the attack."

"All minor repairs are done, and even most of the major stuff was taken care of by Donny and Otto with me helping them, but we still have a few things here and there that didn't quite get done to the best of our abilities in the time frame we had." Tiffany explained to him while wrappin' her tail around Otto's. He looked up at her from what he was doin' and gave her a worried and sad look when he saw her own worried and depressed face.

"I'll do all I can to get everything as close to perfect with the robot before we get there Chiro." Otto reassured his leader.

"Don't worry about it if its not important Otto, we just need the robot to be able to fly us in and survive a bit with Halla and Greaka while we go and battle the girls. Will the repairs hold?" Otto nodded to the kid and sighed, relieved. "Weapons?"

"All charged and repaired, at least the ones that were damaged." Violet said as she worked with the older of her younger sisters. "We even have a few extra should we need them, but I hope you guys don't mind that me and some of the other girls needed a bit more to work with since we're going into battle."

Chiro nodded to her. "As long as they don't already belong to someone, take all that you need." At that moment, Violet grinned almost greedy like and walked off to where a few giant boxes were all together and Violet pulled out the bottom one that was the largest.

"Do I dare ask what the weapon is that you see so giddy over my dear?" Antauri questioned as he slowly floated over to her in his meditation pose.

"It's just my best and favorite bazooka!" She swung the weapon over her shoulder and allowed everyone to see the large weapon that was nearly the size of four full sized male humans. Its colorin' was violet and black while the handle was as large as herself. "It's my favorite bazooka since its also got a whole shit load of magic inside of it that I can control by will. If I need a different kind of weapon or bazooka that I already own or that one of my friends or family own, I can transform it into that weapon. For example…" She twisted the massive bazooka in her hands and it bounced from her palms before it glowed white before the weapon turned into two and shrunk. Two claws that glowed orange in color were slipped over her fingers and looked a _hell _of a lot like Antauri's. "This is my weapon copying itself into the form of Antauri's ghost claws. I mean it when I can change it into _any_ weapon I or any of you guys have." She demonstrated by usin' the same process once again but changin' her weapon into needles, a spell book, swords, sticks, guns, shields, the list goes on and on. "It's my ace in the hole and I bet it'll come in real handy on Hell."

"It's good to know we have a weapon like that on our side, it's a good thing you found that thing long ago Sis." Snowy complimented her older sister.

"At least now we have more of a fighting chance then we had before. Alright everyone, lets finish getting ready as we start entering Hell's atmosphere." Chiro ordered and the rest of the people cheered before they were fired up and hurried back to work.

While they did that and what not, my brothers quietly slipped over to me along with Master Splinter. Our father and sensei looked at us with worried eyes.

"I am coming with you my sons; it is past time I helped in bringing back my daughters." His words were strong, even with his old and raspy voice. We had no choice but to nod and bow to him respectively, it was his wish to fight with us, and we weren't about to stand in his way.

"Will we really get Sora and Jazz back?" Mike questioned worriedly.

Donny put his arm over Mike's shoulders. "I know we will Mikey-Mike, sorry, force of habit." Donny quickly remembered and corrected himself as he remembered that Mike no longer wanted to be called Mikey until Sora was back with him.

"We will Mike, Jazz and Sora are _both_ coming home, whether they want to or not." Leo told us determined like. "We'll set them free and be a complete family like we were, with a few more friends." We looked over at all the other creatures and people in the robot and I pounded my fist into my other open palm.

"No matter how long it takes, I'll gettin' my Jazzy back." I growled.

**Desdemona's Point of View:**

The greatest darkness that was on our planet and filled our bodies to the brim were slowly seeping out of us like air being squeezed through a small pin hole in the side of the bag. While I still had most of my power, I had to use it to give us a better fighting chance.

While Nyxaray rested so she would know not of the deed I was to perform without her present, I quietly carried myself and my babe with my wings down to the depths of our planet. In its depths were the remains of the statue of the being who gave us such glorious power that those accursed Hyper Force and their friends seem to love taking away from us. The great ruler of darkness, Chaos' statue, still partly remained intact with parts of the body that were not the Gems of Darkness scattered about the floor. I walked across the ground until I came to the spot where I wished to be and called upon those that died here.

"Come you, spirits of greed and wrath, come back to that of the land of living within this deadly infectious space in Light's realm. Come and seek revenge on the living that ruined your dark dreams of universal conquest!"

At the end of my chant, four spirits came forth from the dust that covered the ground. All of them black with a dark purple outline to them, their eyes red through the dark mist that clouded and hid away the true forms of themselves.

"What is your bidding Mistress…?" The first of them asked.

"You already know what to do." I sent my dark thoughts that overwhelmed with information about what was to take place to be seen by each of them and the sprits all nodded and bowed.

"As you wish Mistress…" Another said to me before the four of them floated off through the walls and to the tunnels above. At least this way we had more protection from the Hyper Force should they that far deep into the new Hell. And if they get by my zombie army!

"Desdemona Nee-chan? Is it time yet?" I heard a yawn escape the tired dark sister of mine as she came down next to me, letting the wind die out from under her wings and folding them over her shoulder's for warmth.

"Not just yet Nyxaray, I was just finishing up some last minute defenses, should those cretins make it to a certain point inside our home." I snorted before I grinned. _Let's see you face that Hyper Force and Turtles!"_

**Raphael's Point of View: **

I was actually shocked when we arrived back on the same planet we were at only a few months ago. While the planet was still its dark black colors with many tunnels that led to the deeper levels of the planet, there was also a hazy black and plum colored fog that stretched across the entire landscape, not one inch of the actual planet could be seen other then some high up mountains and spiked pillars of black rock.

"Land the robot on the platform to the south of the planet." Chiro ordered. His monkeys went right to work along with the help of some of us with some other items being thrown and tossed back and forth between everyone.

It felt like forever before we hit the ground and everyone jumped to work and rushed toward the door to see what we'd be facin' first on this plant. I looked back toward the robot for a split second to see Halla and her devil witch partner Greaka standing there, watchin' us head off into the planet. They closed the hatch when everyone was out and they took off into the atmosphere in case the girls did somethin' to wreak our ride outta here.

As we raced toward the edge of the platform here and I leapt out before everyone and got my powers workin' to use the wind and push away the fog so we could see everyone and see where we were goin'. I lead the way with my heightened senses and everyone followed behind. Leo and Chiro soon took it upon themselves to catch up to me and watch where I was takin' everyone.

It didn't take long before we reached one of the large pathways that led deeper into the planet and the fog was not inside it. The two leaders nodded and we stepped inside while all the monkeys used the lights in their heads and I held a small fire in the palm of my hand. When I got Jazz back, I was gotta ask her how to make a ball of light rather then fire so I can see better…

We soon came upon our first obstacle that would prove annoyin' to us all. Jazz and Sora had set up an entire army of undead soldiers again to patrol this level of Hell. There seemed to be no end to them, but a path was right there across this large openin' where all the dead soldiers were.

"Alright, so how do we get past them?" Leo questioned.

"I can handle them, there not very hard to deal with, not much better then Formless actually." Nova said. She brought out her enlarged fists and they flared up. "You guys go on ahead."

"I ain't leavin' ya babe." Sprx said. "I know you can handle yourself, but this is an entire planet load of undead people, just like back during the war. You'll need and extra hand."

"I'll go too! My plants can constrict them and hold them back while we make a path for you through them." Tiffany said.

"And I can chop 'em up!" Otto cheered.

Chiro nodded. "Alright, Nova, you be leader of that team of three and yourself and make a path toward the other tunnel, we'll come back for you when we get our work here done." The yellow monkey nodded and jumped into the area filled with creatures of the undead. She forced the fire on her hands to become white and a sudden flash of light appeared that everyone had to shield their eyes from. When it was gone the next second and we could open our eyes, I saw that Tiff, Otto and Sprx had already joined the scuffle in pushin' the undead back and making a clear path for us to make through.

"Go!" Nova shouted and off we went. The rest of us raced back to the next tunnel and off into the next level of Hell we went. Gibson and Snowy had the tracker and led us to the layer of paths and what not that were just above where the girls apparently lived.

We ran for what seemed like forever before we finally saw the tunnel we had to take on the trackers that the brains of our operation carried. When we arrived at it, it showed that there was a large beast like mouth entrance made of stone that led down to where the girls lived. It was eerily quiet as we approached it and I had the feeling we were bein' watched.

"Careful guys, we're not alone here." Leo whispered urgently to us.

"How right you are… Le...o...nar…do…" the monkeys and girls screeched as we watched the place glow with an evil plum colored haze. "Our Mistress brought us back from the dead and gave us the power we needed to finally do away with you…"

"Should we accomplish our mission as she had bid us…" another spoke.

"Our lives and bodies shall truly be restored to us…" a third said.

"And we will finally be done away with you… for good…" a fourth chimed in.

"Show yourselves!" Chrio shouted.

"As you wish… _boy_." Everyone gasped as four figures of a multitude of sizes appeared before us. The figures then turned into the hauntin' spirits that were Skeleton King, Shredder, Mandarin and Hun. They looked just like they did before Jazz and Sora did away with them. How and why the hell Jazz brought those guys back, I didn't know, but I _did_ know that I was gonna kick all their asses!

"We owe it all to our Mistress to be in even a form such as this after our abomination by her and her sister's hands." Mandarin said with an evil grin and glare. "Now our task is simply that we kill you all before you reach our mistresses and we'll be given back the life that we so desired!"

"And we will be allowed to kill and take over all the life we so desire, so long as we obey their orders of any kind." Hun cracked his ghostly knuckles. "I can't wait to have turtle barbeque for dinner once I get my body back!"

"But first there's the task of killing them Hun." Shredder laughed. "It is time to end them."

Skeleton King spread his arms open wide as he held his ghostly scepter over his head. "Feast your eyes upon our newly give power and form… _cretins!_"

Everythin' was a blur after that, their forms and ghost like figures vanished from sight and the glow of the haze around us vanished and we were left in the dark. I lit the flame in my hand and suddenly I wished I hadn't. All their forms changed to the point where it was almost hard to recognize them.

Skeleton King had lost all his clothing that covered his body and he was turned into a thin, boney beast with large fangs and a errie gray-blue color, not an inch of white or black. Shredder's armor grew larger in size and his arms were made of us his utrom red body that had become somehow larger and changed and form, but we couldn't exactly see it with his armor on. His eyes as always were red and a black glowin' sword was in his hands. Mandarin's body grew larger then that of Hun's and his body was dark and red, almost as if he'd taken a blood bath on Kanjonia, the planet made up of bodies and blood that we'd faced the last time we went to gather the Gem of Darkness. His eyes were nothin' more then swirls of glowin' electric red and his armor was all gone, save for the bit that covered his tail entirely. Hun was turned into more a beast like person as well, his clothing all ripped away and he turned almost into like a large mutated lion of sorts, his hair changed form blond to black and his front paws and arms stayed their muscular way and were a cross over between human and lion, while his back legs were thin and scrawny like his last set. His eyes were black as well as the mane he worse and the dark gray fur coat to go with it while a third eyes resided on the end of his tail. They all stood in our way grinned at us, darin' us to try and fight them.

"Raph!" Leo called out. "Go and destroy the gem here!"

"No way am I leavin' you guys here hangin'!" I snapped.

"We can handle them! They might have gotten bigger, but that doesn't mean they're stronger!" Chiro said. "Go!"

I seethed, as much as I didn't want to do it, they were right, I was most likely the only one who could face Jazz _and_ Sora at the same time... I hope.

"I'm going too!" Mike cried out. My youngest brother looked at me with a determined look and I nodded back to him.

"Water Lily, Coral, pleas assist them." Master Splinter begged softly under his raspy old voice. The girls nodded and hurried next to us and we sprinted toward the monsters that stood in our way.

"Let's see you try and make it by us!" Mandarin took off ahead of the others and hurried over toward the four of us that were darin' enough to try. A sudden force knocked him aside and I was surprised to see that it was Antauri and Violet who stood behind her magical bazooka.

"We'll take you on Mandarin!" Antauri shouted and Mandarin screeched at him before the two started to battle it out. The others sprang into battle right after that and kept most of the others busy while we made it past them toward the openin' that led it Jazz and Sora's level.

A sudden scream from one of my brothers that stayed behind caught in my ear, ringin' inside it and causin' my heart to swell up as I turned around. I saw Leo crushed down into the ground with Hun and Shredder loomin' over him. His head looked like it'd had a great crack and gash in it that sent a river of blood down his face, washing over both his eyes. The rest of his body was hidden from us other then one stretched out arm. He opened one of his eyes and looked toward the four of us in worry.

"GO!" He snapped. I looked away from him and with his words pushin' me away, I ran down into the tunnel toward the girls with Mike, Water Lily and Coral behind me.

_You better be alright when this is over Leo…_

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch **

The first thing we ran into was the thrown room once we got down to the bottom level. Two identical thrones were placed in the back with a large hot tub off to the side made of and filled with crystals of multiple colors. _I guess some of their personalities still came over, even with the evil in them now._

"I see you've come far into our home, I'm actually shocked at the progress you've made." I felt my eyes widen as I heard that voice and I raced around to look at the evil bein' that I loved. I saw her figure, she looked just like she had before she turned, those dark skin colors, the dark hair, her colored streaks, the wings… everythin'. The only thin' that was different was the large swollen sack that was on her lower abdomen that sent me slack jawed and filled with worry.

_I… I have… a kid?_

"Surprised?" Jasmine questioned me harshly with a snort. "It's the reason why I haven't exactly been able to leave Hell."

"It all makes sense now… but that means you're vulnerable." I hated to saw those words to her, but I had little other choice-

Jasmine's laughter just then reached my ears and her eyes glowed blood read. "Did you really think that this would keep me restrained? Of course, I will agree that I've been careful to not harm my devilish child, even if it has been nearly killing me on the inside, but that does _not_ mean that I'm weak Raphael."

"Yeah?" I snorted a laugh. "Prove it."

I blinked and that was all there was to it before I was on my hands and knees, nearly lyin' in a pool of my own blood. Jasmine's claws had stabbed themselves into my lower abdomen. The amphibian girls screamed and Mike hurried over to me as Jazz pulled her claws out of my body. I let my powers go right to work and started healing the area and when I did that, Jazz frowned.

"Such a sore loser, can't you just except defeat and death in the beginning?" She was gone again and came at me. I couldn't see her, but before she could reach me. I heard the sound of metal rubbin' on metal and I saw Mike had blocked her path with his nunchucks. He glared at her and growled and Jazz jumped away with a grin.

"Oh Nyxaray dear! Your living hubby is here!" In a flash, something black grabbed Mike and threw him away from me, his nunchucks thrown aside and him into the wall where his shell made the impact first, savin' him from some serious damage. My relief for him was short lived when Sora appeared before him and started kicking him with her sharp taloned feet.

"I was wondering when we'd meet again Michelangelo." The girl sighed and grabbed his limp wrist and brought it to her mouth. She easily bit off the skin at the wrist and licked the blood that pooled from there.

"Leave him alone!" Water Lily rushed at Nyxaray while Coral bolted toward me and tried to pull my body away from Jazz.

"Useless." Jazz simply swayed her hand before Coral's face and she was thrown into the wall with such a force that the wind was knocked out of her and a small piece of rock pierced through her leg. She screamed and Jasmine sighed. "Stay out of my way, water girl, this is my meal."

Nyxaray did a similar thing with Water Lily, but rather then mentally throw her, she did it physically. The girl rolled as she hit the ground and landed just below her sister. Coral ended up landin' on her since she fell off the wall when she pulled her leg off the sharp rock. Water Lily didn't look too bad for the most part, but she still seemed liked she got the wind knocked out of her.

"Is this really all you cretins have to offer me?" Jasmine slowly looked around at all four of us before she grinned at her sister. "I've hardly had a good fight here, at least make it worth the effort I put in to protect the Chalcedony Heart." She sighed and walked back over to her thrown, she sat down slowly and she hissed slightly at the pain of her swollen sack on her hips. "My child does more damage to me then your lot are-"

She suddenly stopped talkin' and her eyes turned murderous. When I looked at where she was lookin' at, I saw a kunai knife that was thrown at the child she carried which she had only stopped in time before the dangerous weapon had hit its target. Her child… _our_ child. The culprit had been Water Lily who stood protectively before her older sister who remained on the ground.

"You _dare_ harm my child?" Jasmine's glare glowed as the power floated and swirled around her body in an absolute rage and darkness. "_Then you will be the first to die!_" Jasmine was gone in the blink of an eye and she was before Water Lily the next with her long and _damn _thick claws over her head. Her arm came down in a quick motion that I almost thought she'd missed her target, but I soon saw the flood of her life's liquid from five different long slashes that went strait down her body from the base of her neck to her pelvis. Water Lily spewed up blood from her mouth and easily collapsed onto the ground. The rest of us screamed for her and I pushed myself up off the ground, despite my own wound seepin' out most of the blood in my body, and charged in their direction. As I ran, I saw Jazz look back at me, and for the first time, I almost could'a sworn I saw a real, genuine smile cross her lips. It almost made me stop, and that was my mistake.

Jasmine took that next moment to bring her foot off the ground and swung it right across the side of my face, and I was out like that.

**Desdemona's Point of View:**

"Raph!" Michelangelo shouted at his fallen brother I just knocked out. Ever Raphael would not die from that wound I gave him prior too, especially with his healing abilities, but now with an added head wound, he has a great chance of dying.

"Be silent cretin!" Nyxaray snapped at him, kicking him once more in his lower abdomen and stomach. "Now watch as your pathetic brother soon will cease to exist!"

I grinned at my wonderfully dark sister and walked over to where Raphael had landed from the swift kick I'd given him. He'd landed awkwardly on his back where his shell had his chest pressed up while his limbs hung around him, the rocks helping with that added effect. I placed my foot under his shell and roughly turned him from his spot. While he wasn't conscious to feel it, it was _wonderful_ to watch his limp body fly around across the ground.

"And now for the final blow." He rested on his back once more and I let a single finger claw pass over my lips before I swung it to the side to slit his throat.

"Don't do it!" Michelangelo begged.

"Please!" The two girls pleaded.

"Silence!" Nyxaray kicked the two girls that were right next to her while she threw a large rock at Michelangelo's face. He took the entire hit and smashed the back of his head on the rocks around him, knocking him out.

"They're so fragile…" I heard my sister sigh.

"That they are Nyxaray, and the least fragile is about to die." I swung my arm to deal the final blow before he could heal himself when I felt I couldn't reach him. My claws connected with something else. I blinked as something white cast a blanket of some sorts entirely white over him. I slashed away at the white covering, but nothing I did would break it.

"You cannot break this, once child of my own." I blinked my eyes and watched as the white blanket glowed brighter this time then before and I hissed at the being that appeared before me. A flowing dress covered her entire body that was white; I couldn't see her hands and feet because the dress and its sleeves so long that it prevented me from doing so. Her eyes were bright and purple in color while her hair was a light brownish tan, the only color on her body actually. Her skin was glowing white and I saw no mouth on her in the form she was in.

"Stay out of my way you bitch!" I snapped at the woman. I felt flustered as she approached toward me. It was a feeling I wasn't exactly looking forward too.

"Hush my child, calm your rage. You are not yourself." She said calmly to me without her body moving a muscle.

"Gee, you think?" I snapped at the woman before I looked at my own flesh. "Chaos made me into this, he made me better, stronger, more powerful!"

"The powers of Chaos are destroying your body my dear, while you have the most power, you will be the first to die should you keep them in your system for much longer."

"You lie!"

"I do not." She sighed and placed and hand on my check that I swatted away. "You are not compatible with this much darkness in your heart, your right of birth is proof of that."

"Get out! I don't want your kind around here!"

"I will leave in due time, but I must take those that follow my path along with me." She levitated all the cretins in the room and they floated toward her, the only one being away now being the older amphibian that came from Mizuno, who had the least amount of damage.

"You can't take them! They're our feast! We fought them fair and square for this meal!"

"I can and I will, you did not fight fairly, my child, you used your charms and their memories of you to twist inside out their hearts and nearly destroy them. You have no right to feast on them." She and the others began to glow brightly. "I shall take my leave now." In the next second a flash went off and she was gone the next time I looked. I howled in anger and due to my rage the planet started to shake and crumble.

"Desdemona Nee-chan! You'll destroy our home!" I blinked and looked at my sister and calmed down slightly.

"Mistress." I turned my head from my sister and watched as the four servants came within our chamber. Sora gasped when she saw them. "Forgive our interruption, but all the Hyper Force and their allies have disappeared from the entire planet."

"I know of that, Light took them away." I hissed the woman's name and punched the wall next to me. It nearly shattered and my sister rushed over to me and tried to calm me down.

"Nee-chan, breathe." I did as she asked and it was her voice that kept me calmer. "We'll get another chance to get them Nee-chan, this was only one of many, Light just happened to be in the area I bet."

"No Nyxaray, if we don't kill them soon or now, they will heal and try again. Light knew this and protected them and still will now." I looked over at my servants. "Go after them, their Super Robot should be just outside the atmosphere still, destroy it and them, but bring us back the bodies of Raphael and Michelangelo, those are _our_ feasts, touch them other then to bring them here and you will return to the oblivion I brought you back from."

"Of course, Mistress…" the four of them bowed to me and floated off into the area above and headed after our enemies. Nyxaray then pulled me to look at her with a real fear stricken face.

"Desdemona, what are you thinking?" When she refuses to use her nickname she'd always used for me, no matter what path we walked, without the use of my nickname, it was either I was in trouble or serious. "You brought _them_ back to life? If they get the chance and your not strong enough, they'll take our power and the universe we've worked so hard to get!"

"Do no worry Nyxaray, I have a loophole to this contract I made with them should they disobey me or we get low on power." I sighed and walked toward the bed chamber. "I am going to rest, I'm tired little sister."

"Go rest Nee-chan; I'll fix up things here." I nodded to her and returned to our bed chambers and laid down on my bed. My child had been very silent during the battle, and I was glad for it. I laid my head upon my pillow and allowed myself to drift to my dark dreams.

**Witch's Note:**

**Finally I got it done! I never thought I would! This chapter took a lot of planning by the way, but I hope you all loved it because we're not done with the pain yet!**

**Please Review and send in any Questions you have! We love them all! See you next week.**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Aftermath, Aftershock, After Attack

**The Fallen Two**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath, Aftershock… After Attack**

**Thrid Person Point of View:**

Thanks to Light, the teams were safely back onto the robot and now fleeing the planet to recuperate, and digest the new information of Jasmine's/Desdemona's pregnancy.

"Wish this was one of those moments when we could just annoy and tease someone when we find out something like that!" Sprx grumbled a bit, as he looked over his bruised body.

"You're not the only one." Nova said and tried to stretch out to see if anything is broken, a slight crack came from her back, "Ouch."

"Okay, even when pregnant, Jazz's still though, and only when they're down to four gems. Man, I'd hate to see, or feel, what she could've done at full power." Violet muttered, with a slight shiver.

"How about we don't think of that and instead focus on patching ourselves up?" Snowy suggested.

"I wouldn't mind a new back, if that's available." Donny said.

"This does complicates things, but at least you guys came out alive, so there is still a chance." Halla said.

"Like that'll do any good." Raph grumbled, while Gibson tries to bandage his wounds, at least for now.

"What's his problem?" Greaka asked and the rest told them what the hell happened and what they found out.

"Great Azia, that was not something we saw coming." Halla muttered to herself.

"By the way, who saved us? All I remember is a blast and then waking up here." Otto wondered.

"We saw Light brining you here." Greaka replied.

"Light? As in Light who defeated Chaos in the first place?" Donny wondered, looking over his shoulder at the two witches.

"Correct." Halla nodded.

"And where is she now?" Tiffany inquired.

"No one knows. She is…hard to track and only appears when she is utmost needed. Obviously with the Gems of Darkness involved, it was a situation she was needed." Greaka explained.

"And now she is gone back wherever she was?" Leo, who leaning against the wall, asked, receiving nods from the two.

"And why didn't she stay?" Raph asked, gruffly.

"You aren't in such a peril right now as you were in one on Hell. She might appear again, depending on situation." Halla shrugged. Suddenly, something crashed the robot.

"What now?" Jinmay asked, while Otto went to see what is going on in space. The cameras showed the four resurrected evils attacking them.

"Great. I guess they're here to finish the job." Leo grumbled.

"Monkey doodle." Sprx muttered to himself, as another attack came, directly in the robot's torso.

"We've got to stop them. Let's go!" Chiro said and they went to their respective tubes to gets to their places, to fight against them.

"Not that it will work on us!" Shredder said and attacked the robot, who they managed to deflect. Both sides tried to defeat the other, but with the state that the team was in, it wasn't in their favor, so they got more hits then the villains.

"This is probably one of those times when we should call backup!" Donny exclaimed, as they took another hit.

"Good idea!" Nova replied and started to send a message to their allies. "I just hope it reaches someone!" She exclaimed when another attack was sent to the robot.

"We'll see, but until then we should try to stay alive." Chiro replied.

"Calling for help, won't do any good, boy!" Skeleton King said as he attacked again, Robot barely dodging that one, but got hit by the next one. Halla and Greaka made a shield, but seeing their relentless attacks, they decided a different strategy, just a bright light suddenly appeared not far from the robot and several ship came out of it.

**UgunGreka Fans**

"Well, that was weird." Aurora said when the Sun Riders ship suddenly appeared from white light.

"So, I'm not seeing things! I really am in a different part of the galaxy now." Captain Shuggazoom, who was flying next to them, exclaimed.

"Forget that! Look!" Alianna pointed in front of them all and they turned to see the four attacking the Super Robot.

"Talk about being in the right place at the right time."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get rid of them!" Alianna said and started to fire right at the resurrected four.

The other allies also started to attack Shredder, Hun, Skeleton King and Mandarin, trying to drive them away from the Robot, who already has a lot of damage done.

Since the allies had more numbers and firepower, the ammo one, the four villains had to retreat, to try and fight another day. But before they could disappear, away from the battlefield, several rockets and missiles got launched right at them. Not that it hit them, with them making a shield, thus the rockets hit it, making a cloud of smoke.

"Woohoo! They're gone!" Johnny exclaims, obviously not noticing what they did.

"No, they're not! They're just running away!" Nikita said and pointed at the figures getting out of the smoke and flying away from them all.

"Darn it!"

"Were those guys, who I think they were?" Captain Shugazoom squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at the retreating figures.

"Oh boy, this is just great. Another problem!" Quint complained, as he saw the four leaving the robot away, while he and the rest entered and, after initial shock, started helping the group out, patching them up, the best they can. But with the injuries and their nature, it will be hard, especially if the real main docs are out of commission.

"Think they'll get through?" Aurora wondered, as she helped place Nova on one of the medical tables.

"Like these guys ever haven't?" Johnny wondered, as he started rummaging threw the medicine to see what can help them.

"True." She agreed.

"Man, this place will need some serious patching up. And with them out of commission, this will take up several months at the very least." A Sotourix warrior said, as he inspected the damage.

"We don't… have… several months." All of them turned to see Raph trying to get up.

"Whoa! You should better lie down again! You're already badly injured! Movement could worsen your state!"

"No time, Jazzy's pregn… ant…" Raph then soon passed out again.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Aurora asked, making sure her hearing hasn't gone bad.

"If it's what I heard, then yes." Johnny nodded.

"Things just got ten times harder." Captain Shugazoom said, as he rubbed his temples.

"When have they been ever easy?" Quint asked rhetorically.

**I know, I know, this is a week late, but don't blame Halloween, blame me. Though I knew what had to be written, I barely had time to sit down at a computer and actually write something. So, if you have any beef with one of us, take it out on me. Just let me know if it will be verbal or you might actually get here and attack me.**

**God, school is a nightmare. And Friday was the worst! Lessons till 16:00! Who the hell planned the lessons out and where they in their right minds even?! **

**Ow, I think my brain has a migraine. I'll go lie down and take a nap and you guys just review. (Falls in bed and starts snoring quietly)**

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**Regards~UgunsGreka Fans**_


	11. The Amazons and the Lock

_The Fallen Two_

_Chapter 11: The Amazons and the Lock_

**April O'Neil's Point of View:**

I couldn't believe the condition of the guys once we came back and saw them. We'd still been searching for the Gems of Darkness on our own when we were finally radioed that they had been collected, but Jasmine and Sora had been turned evil and to get them to turn back, we have to find the Gems of Darkness all over again and destroy them. Six of them were out of the way now, but one was actually on Hell, where the girls were living, and to make matters worse, Skeleton King, Shredder, Hun and Mandarin had been brought back to life and were most likely going to be there to stop us.

There were only three possible gems that we could go after at a time like this, and that was the Emerald Lock, that apparently Sora had sent off when the guys found it the last time, the Topaz Pit and the Diamond Temple. Unsure of which one we would encounter first, we were supposed to split up into teams and find and destroy the gems one by one, and with all the allies back, it would make the teams larger to all take on an enemy at once.

Most of the others were out of condition for a while, even with Raph healing them and himself, but they should have been taken care of by the time the last three gems are found and destroyed. So while we didn't have a whole lot of time, we still had some.

Nova, Otto, Sprx and Tiffany had some of the fewest wounds that were already healed and taken care of since they had just fought off the servants which were no worse then the common Foot solider or… I believe Jasmine had once called them 'Formless', the foot soldiers of Skeleton King. But either way, they were joining us.

To make things more interesting, we actually had an all female team to go after the first Gem of Darkness that we located, Tiffany and Nova included. Our team consisted of myself, Karai, Nikita, Alianna, Aurora Six, the only female warrior from SoturixSeven (she preferred that we called her Mali, an old nickname of hers) and like I had mentioned before, Nova and Tiffany. We had speed, stealth and power on our side, what exactly could go wrong?

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch **

"Oh, nothing will go wrong… bleh! Look at us now!" Alianna hissed as we all huddled together while in the middle of a rainstorm on the planet where the supposed Gem of Darkness was to be. The planet's name was called Pluie Torrentielle, or rainstorm in definition. The planet is nearly always raining with little sunshine, so plants that do well with a lot of water but little to no light go very well here. But even so, the gem had sent the plant's water cycle into overdrive absorbing large quantities of water and down pouring them onto the surface in a never ending cycle, giving us no chance to move abound and find the gem.

"Relax girl, we'll get through this." Tiffany said, trying to cheer up the mood. "We might be in the middle of a rainstorm, but we're really close to the gem now."

"We should move quickly and go after the gem now, the weather may prohibit our actions further with more destructive natural occurrences should we wait any longer." Karai said over the howling winds.

"And we must find a way around that wall." Mali noted. "But we have few options, we can not destroy it, we cannot fly over it, there is no end to it. How do we get by it?"

"We'll go over it without our rocket packs." I said, standing out of the bushes we concealed ourselves in. "Karai and I can throw most of you over the wall and then Nova and Tiffany can lengthen their tails so we can be pulled up when you are on top of the wall. Once we're over the wall, we should be able to move forward with no problem and find the gem."

"We better hurry then, because the storm is getting stronger, meow." Nikita purred worriedly. "If the wind gets much stronger then they already have become, we will not be able to fly over the wall, we would only be pushed back."

"Then what are we waiting for girls? We need to get going and prove that we can be strong too, we don't need a guy around to do things for us." Nova snorted and hurried out of our somewhat cover of the bushes.

"Wait up for me Nova!" Tiffany shouted before the rest of us girls chased after the two robotic monkeys and we reached the wall. Karai and I hurried over to it and sent the others over one by one, starting with the robot monkeys with them being the lightest and for them to help us over the wall from on top of it. Karai and I sent up the others one by one by using the strength of two of us with our fists combined to have more strength behind our throws. Nova and Tiffany caught them on the way up and pushed them over to the other side where apparently they landed safely and waited on it, Nova and Tiffany never gave us any indication that anything was wrong or that any bad guys were coming.

"You go next Karai, I'll go last." I told her.

"Are you sure April?" She hesitated as she questioned me.

"I'll be fine; I'll be up there after you in just a few seconds." She nodded and I cupped my hands for her to step into and I gave her an extra boost up to the top of the wall where Nova caught her and the two of them went to the other side. Tiffany was about to lengthen her tail for me to grab onto when the wind suddenly got stronger and she was nearly thrown over to my side of the wall. She screamed and I saw Nova's tail come up and latch around her waist from on the opposite side and Tiffany was only then able to steady herself with the harsh wind.

Her tail slowly came down to me, blowing a bit out of my reach due to the wind, but I jumped and grabbed it quickly enough when it came closer to me. I gripped her tail tightly and I felt Tiffany really struggling to pull me up.

"Sorry! I swear this isn't because of weight or anything! I'm just not used to anyone using my tail to be pulled over a wall with! And it _hurts_ more then you think!" Tiffany cried out but Nova and the others must have been helping her out on the other side since I soon made it to the wall while Tiffany was now on the ground. I threw my legs over and leapt to the ground.

With all of us on the other side of the wall we hurried into the deepest and windiest part of the forest. It was almost to the point where we couldn't see where we were moving toward. All I knew was that soon enough, we had to grab onto each other for leverage to get keep moving forward in this gust.

Then all of a sudden, the wind totally stopped. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the world around me. We'd somehow ended up in a cavern that blocked off all the wind, but inside you could feel a dark presence. All of us had made it and Aurora pulled out a tracker that Johnny had given her.

"It seems we have made it to the correct area, the gem should be just up ahead in this cavern." The woman said, put the tracker in one had to look at while grabbing her gun.

"But what could be waiting with it?" Alianna questioned. "There's always something guarding the gems no matter where we go, or anything of value in someone's perspective."

"We can probably expect it to be one of the newest heavy hitters in this game." I told them. "Jasmine revived Skeleton King, Shredder, Mandarin and Hun all from the grave, at least one of them has to be here guarding whatever gem is here, and using his new powers of darkness as well."

"How right you are, _girl_…" We all froze when we heard that voice, we knew it, I've heard it before and there appeared the beast. The skeleton like creature walked around on its four legs, the newly evolved version of Skeleton King stood before the gem. I saw it right behind him; it was the Emerald Lock, sitting quite happily atop of a pile of rocks. Skeleton King suddenly blocked it and grinned. "You'll have to get past me to get to that gem!"

"Gladly, ladies, lets do this!" With a battle cry out of all of us, we charged forward toward the evil beast made purely of darkness. Our wave was our fastest runners, which included Nikita, myself, Aliana and Karai. Once we came to a certain distance though, Skeleton King swung his tail at us and the force knocked us back to the beginning of the cave. We quickly got back our feet and rushed at him again just as the rest of the girls had reached him and started to attack, doing little to no damage.

"Shit!" Nova cried out his claws sliced up next to her. She lost part of her tail and a finger or two, but thankfully was able to avoid most of the swipe Skeleton King made at her.

Nikita came from the back with the sword of her brother's that she borrowed. Her speed was faster then his at the moment when he was distracted with Nova and she took a swipe at him, only managing to hit the side of his tail. He grinned through his fangs and whatever piece she cut off grew back in no time at all. Most of us were frozen in place while we watched the event take place.

"Oh my God…" Tiffany sobbed from off to the side as she watched him fast approach us.

"Tiffany!" I shouted, but it was too late. Tiffany was hit head on with both of Skeleton King's claws that devoured her chest. It was littered with deep slashing marks like that from a blade. She screamed as she hit the floor and all the rest of us charged forward at that second toward him.

He proved our efforts unhelpful again when we were all thrown back, all but Tiffany who he hung over while she withered in agony. His paw suddenly came smashing down on her chest and more blood gushed from her as her ear piercing scream shattered all our ear drums.

"TIFFANY!" Nova screamed and rushed at the evil creature with her anger at full force. Even Skeleton King could not have protected himself from Nova's attack in all her fury. Her body turned ablaze and she breathed fire at him before she send punch after punch at him, filled with blazing fire that over time turned white from getting so much hotter then it had been before.

I finally thought that we had a chance and I pulled Karai down next to me. "Karai, listen, we don't have much time, Nova could be sent flying any minute if Skeleton King gets the chance. Get the sai and destroy the gem, it may weaken his power or at least give us a better fighting chance!" The woman nodded to me without another word and took off with the weapon toward the back chamber, being closely sure that the undead creature would not be able to see her scurrying about in the dark edges of the cave.

Turning my attention back to the others, we watched as Nova continued to have at Skeleton King, screaming at him the entire time. I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her voice for a while after this. I looked up at some of the other girls and saw Mali looking my way, she signed to me: 'what do we do now?'

'Get Tiff out of there', I signed back to the woman. She nodded and jumped from shadow to shadow of the room until she got before the broken monkey who was no longer conscious. I watched her pick her up carefully in her arms before making a run for it while Skeleton King threw Nova off him and into the wall. His eyes glow red and a black aura appeared around him before the creature cried out and sent a beam of black energy from its mouth at the large group of us across the chamber. I saw Mali duck and cover Tiffany with her body before the blast hit. Multiple screams erupted around us all, I think even I screamed, but it was hard to remember with the mass of chaos and blood that scattered across most of the floors and walls.

I saw Aurora was one of the very few that escaped the blast. She stood shakily off to the side as she watched many of our comrades bloodied figures across the ground, some of which I remembered weren't breathing…

Skeleton King only laughed at us as we withered and died before his eyes. "You pathetic beings, you honestly thought you had a chance to stop me?" He leapt over the large gap of scattered rock and ash and landed right where Mali and Tiffany were. Mali still protected her with what little she had left of her body as it drained itself of all its blood and the skin burned and fell off, exposing the muscles underneath that shouldn't be exposed.

Skeleton King lifted his paw over both their heads.

"It's all over now!"

The paw lowered.

"KARAI!" I screamed.

"I GOT IT!" I turned my head to the sound of her voice in the back of the cave; I saw she was there, the crystal right before her. She raised her arms with the sai in her hands over the gem. Skeleton King followed my gaze while tears slipped from my eyes.

"NO!" He screeched and charged for the other side of the cave where she stood. Karai hit the gem with the powered sai. It shattered into the tiniest pieces of gem and from it came the remaining power that connected it to Chaos and the girls. Skeleton King screamed as power was ripped out from inside him and Aurora went of the offensive, firing off her gun at him to try and push him back.

"YOU DAMN BRATS!" Skeleton King growled and leapt at Aurora, ready to strike her down and kill. Aurora screamed and turned away from him, shielding herself from this arm.

"That's enough you ungrateful creature." A bright light shown before us and I watched as its sparkles fell to all of us. Skeleton King screamed when they came close to him and his body acted to them as if they were acid to skin, while I felt a healing property to them and watched as our wounds slowly sealed and healed. I heard screams from all over as girls came back to life from that of the limbo world where they had yet to fully die and pass on. Their cries of pain were almost music to my ears after seen them totally take out and destroyed.

From the light above came the woman that was our savior. Light hovered above and she herself emitted a glowing that Skeleton King seemed to hate and hissed at it while backing further into the darkness. "You are done here, monster, I will take these children and take my leave. Try and harm them as I do so and it will be your end that comes."

Skeleton King disregarded everything she said and charged at her anyway, screeching and growling, ready to fight once again. As if we'd done no damage at all to him.

Light sighed and brought her hand forward, holding out before her body as if to stop them. From that had come a white fire that exploded as it came from her hand and hit Skeleton King head on. He cried out in pain but refused to call it over. He continued to charge and threw a claw over her head to strike. As he brought down his claws however, Light somehow disappeared and evaded his attack, ending up on the other side of the room. I felt earth below me shake and vines emerged before latching onto his body and constricting it. He was thrown to the ground and managed to have one arm escape the hold and sent a black beam at light. She easily deflected it and threw it off to the side.

"Your dark powers disgust me." Her face turned angry and hard before I saw a mouth appear on her skin, turning into fangs and another blast of white fire escaped, much stronger and larger then before that filled the entire cave. When the blast was gone I actually noticed that her body had gained some strange appendages, just like that of Jasmine's and Sora's right now, but they were all white. She had talons, claws, a tail, wings, it wasn't like she was a devil's reincarnation, it was like she'd taken on features of a dragon! Her purple eyes glowed and she roared in anger before she flew right at Skeleton King, flying her body right through the middle of his own and grabbing onto his dark heart. She bit into it and out gushed a black ooze like blood and Skeleton King screamed in agony and pain. Light didn't give up there though…

_She tore it in half._

Skeleton King froze after that, his screams were silenced and he fell to the ground. His body turned into a dark aura like smoke that lifted off the ground and flew out of the cave, and didn't look back. With our wounds healing, I was able to push myself up against a rock and looked over at Light. I felt my body become lighter and suddenly I was in the air, as was all the other girls. Light held out a hand that brought us forward toward her in this dragon form and we hovered around her, no control over anything, and ever so tired.

"Rest my dear warriors, you have fought an fearsome battle today, you deserve it. I will return you to your 'robot'." I felt the blackness surround my vision and I fell into the deep blackness from all the events that had taken their toll on me.

**Desdemona's Point of View:**

A clench suddenly came over my heart as knew what this dreading and painful feeling was, the darkness was another gem down, the Emerald Lock was gone, nothing more then shattered remains of a powerless gem. Our power was disappearing, our skin lightening, a few times I've even seen my eyes reverting back to their purple color, as well as my sister's to her brown, the red is fading, as the gems are.

Only three remain…

"Forgive me my Mistress, I would have stopped them, had Light not intervened." My servant was before me in my chamber where I assessed his battle. My eyes were hard as I gazed upon him. My sister quietly sat in her own throne and waited the events unfold, as did our other servants who were watching what I would do to him.

"And yet, even if Light hadn't come to aid them, they still managed to destroy the Emerald Lock before she even arrived." I watched his body stiffen from my words, but he didn't move from his bowed position. "The human woman named Karai was able to destroy it while you were distracted, you didn't pay attention-"

"Mistress, if I may-"

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" My shrilling cry echoed on the walls and silenced him. "You have no right to speak at this moment! You lost your focus on the battlefield, resulting in another gem to be destroyed. Our power and your own is weakening due to _**your**_ _failure_!"

"Nee-chan?" Nyxaray questioned me softly. "What shall we do with him?"

"I can not afford to waste my power on him in the condition I'm in. My dear little sister, do what you think should be done." My sister grinned and cackled and used her powers (or at least what she had left) to leap into the air and grab onto Skeleton King. The floor turned to ooze below them and down they sank, Skeleton King crying out the entire way as she dragged him under.

I looked to the other three servants I had left. "The rest of you had better not disappoint me like he has. Go to the remaining two plants and retrieve the Gems of Darkness for me, and should they be destroyed, do not return without the head of whoever destroyed it."

"Yes Mistress." They bowed. "What pair would like to go together?"

"Hun and Mandarin, the two of you seemed to do well in the past, so I shall leave it like that. Now be gone, I am tired and in need of rest for myself and my child." They all turned to shadows and faded into the walls and left my chamber. I sighed and walked to the bed and lay down.

_Things needed to be ended soon, or else we'd all be destroyed…_

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, I know most if not all of you guys probably hate me for taking so long, but at least I finally got it done right? I could tell you excuses about how school and life got in the way, but I don't want to bore you with my first chapter in over a month. So, again, I'm sorry to all of you for being so late, but we'll try to do better, and don't worry about us finishing the story, I'd rather slit my throat first (I won't really do that, but I promise this story will be finished before the year is over!)**

**So anyway, if you all don't hate me too much, please leave a Review and Questions for Greka and myself! I love you all! Please don't hate me too much and I'll see you with Greka's chapter next time when she manages to get it done!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
